Dreams of Snow Willow Blossoms
by artgalgenius
Summary: Harry Potter & Inuyasha Crossover. As one door closes, another opens. Kagome and Inuyasha find themselves at Yukiyanagi Academy, sister school of Hogwarts where they discover a new path for themselves and an accidental meeting with Harry Potter and co. le
1. Chapter 1

Dreams of Snow Willow Blossoms

I wanted to create a unique Harry Potter & Inuyasha crossover so I came up with a story detailing what Hogwarts sister school in Japan would look like. This had been brewing in my mind ever since the amazing JK Rowling said in an interview that in the Harry Potter world there are schools of magic all over the world. Thank you Rumiko Takahashi and JK Rowling for the inspiration and the characters I use here.

Unexpected Letters

Five hundred years in the past, Kagome in the sunlight that filtered through the leaves of the Goshinbok. Her knees were brought up to her chest as a pile of letters hung limply from her fingers. Tears leaked out of her eyes and down cheeks.

The air chilled as the sunlight was blocked and a shadow was cast over her form, but she did not move. The lone figure in red crouched before her and gently wiped a tear track from her cheek and took the letters from her hand, noticing the stack had increased to ten, "Kagome, you have to believe that everything will work out."

"I know, I know," Kagome sobbed as Inuyasha took her into his arms and cradled her head with his hand. "It just hurts so much."

"Kagome, look at me," Inuyasha whispered pulling back and pressing his forehead to hers, "I know things are not going the way you want to right now, but things will get better I promise."

"Stop making promises you can't keep," Kagome spat out. Inuyasha sighed, having had this conversation several times before. How he hated those letters and the despair it wrought in Kagome.

"I'm only promising that you will figure something out," Inuyasha whispered wrapping his arms around her. "Life can really surprise you, believe me."

Kagome snorted in a half laugh as she inhaled the clean scent of his hitoe, his robe made of the fur of the fire rat. "I suppose you're right," she mumbled.

The two stayed like that, in each other's embrace until the sun began to fade. Inuyasha unwrapped his arms from her and smiled, "Ready to go home now? Your mother is worried for you."

"I suppose," Kagome sniffed. Inuyasha stood up and taking her hand, helped Kagome stand up. He led her to the well, "you know your family loves you no matter what happens. To them there are more important things than what high school you were or were not admitted to. You understand traditions, your history, your destiny."

"But that can't get me a job in my time," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stopped and turned around to face her, "well if things don't work out you can always stay with me here."

"But…my family." Inuyasha sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You know so much more about the traditional arts, the kami, and legends than anyone else in your era. You just have to believe in what you can offer."

"I suppose," Kagome smiled. "Out of all my friends, I'm the only one who can wear kimono properly, I'm the only one who can play shamisen (three string guitar like instrument), and thanks to you I can now play Shinobue (bamboo flute)."

"Shhh," Inuyasha hissed covering her mouth, "how many times do I have to tell you not to advertise that!" Kagome laughed as she continued to walk to the well, "I don't know why you are so embarrassed about that. It is your mother's gift to you after all."

"Well you know I don't like that kind of attention," Inuyasha muttered crossing his arms and tucking his hands into his sleeved as he looked down at the grown. Kagome frowned slightly as she looked over at him, "Yeah, I know."

"And I'd rather hear you play," Inuyasha added. Kagome smiled as the pair walked at a leisurely pace towards the well, no sense of urgency in their steps. She looked up at the sky at how peaceful everything looked now that Naraku had been defeated and the jewel made whole. Kikyo had been truly dead for while now, but not until Naraku had been destroyed that Inuyasha had shown a more calm and subdued nature.

But this was still such a harsh and violent era. Petty human wars, starvation, disease still wreaked havoc on the pristine land. But Kagome pushed all thoughts to the back of her mind and chose to relish in the moment, boldly taking hold of Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha blushed and kept his eyes focused ahead. The touch of a beautiful girls hand was enough to send his heart racing. He rubbed the fingers of his free hand and smiled softly noticing they were not clammy or sweaty. But the smile soon left his face, it was clear she wanted to stay with her family. It was only natural; he would give anything to see his mother's face once again. Yet if she left this world, it would leave him alone.

_He's getting into a mood again_, Kagome mused. Ever since the their mission had been completed, she began to recognize the sadness radiating off him. She wanted to pry, but she did not want to push him away so she said nothing. But to see him with a far off look made her heart feel heavy. As they approached the well, Kagome spoke, "Inuyasha would you like to have dinner with my family tonight."

"Um sure," he muttered as he sat on the lip of the well avoiding eye contact with Kagome as she sat down next to him. He felt a bit happier for it would be one less lonesome night. Sure he had the company of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, but lately he did not enjoy evenings with them without Kagome. They had been in a jovial mood since their mission had ended but Inuyasha had not felt like celebrating.

"Okay, let's go!" Kagome smiled taking Inuyasha's hand. He glanced at her, their eyes meeting for a second, and both jumped in.

* * *

I hope you like it. I just want to do something different with the Harry Potter and Inuyasha crossovers. 


	2. Surprise Guests

Surprise Guests

"Don't be silly!" Kagome smirked wiping the sweat from her brow. She made her way up the steps of her family's shrine, following by a huffing hanyou with his hair billowing behind him. "You are like a brother to Sota."

"That's just silly!" Inuyasha mumbled, his cheeks growing red. Kagome was about to chastise him but merely smiled as she noticed his discomfort. "Just hang out with him a little. He really doesn't have anyone else to show him things that boys would like."

"Fine," Inuyasha gave in, hoping that he would not have to endure another video game. He quietly followed Kagome into the house, his mind frantically thinking up activities not involving any electronics.

_Perhaps we can practice kendo_, he thought wistfully but paused in the doorway next to Kagome. The pair gawked at the strangest two people they had ever seen sitting at the kitchen table. One was an old man with a long white beard and long white hair dressed in extravagant velvet robes. The middle-aged woman next to him was dressed in an elegant yellow kimono with her hair fastened at the back of her head. Mrs. Higurashi was placing a teapot and cups on the table and turned to smile at them.

"Your timing is impeccable. Have a seat. Mr. Dumbledore and Ms. Ishii want to talk to the both of you about something." Her voice was calm and cheerful as usual, but Kagome could not help but notice some excitement in her mother's voice. She nodded and bowed respectfully, nudging Inuyasha in the ribs until he did the same.

"No need to for such formality," the strange old man said waving a hand in the air. "Have a seat." Kagome smiled and sat down across from Dumbledore while Inuyasha merely crossed his arms and glared at the two strangers.

"Inuyasha, be polite," Mrs. Higurashi whispered in his ear. The hanyou grunted and sat at the table next to Kagome. He did not like meeting strange people from Kagome's era, unsure of how to act.

Kagome poured tea into the cups and passed a cup to the guests at the table before passing one to Inuyasha. Dumbledore smiled as he watched both Ishii and Inuyasha rotate their cups in their hands before taking sips, following their motions. Kagome, however, could not ignore her curiosity and boldly asked, "What can I do for you?"

"We are well aware of your abilities Miss Higurashi and have a most interesting proposition for you," the woman in the elegant kimono began. "I am headmistress at Yukiyanagi Academy and would be interested in having you enroll in my school next this upcoming year with the possibility of an exchange with Hogwarts in England."

Kagome's jaw dropped as her hand gripped Inuyasha's under the table. Closing her mouth, Kagome's mind recovered from the initial shock and the questions began to flood through her mind. "Don't I have to take an entrance exam? And what about my current school records? You can't just accept me without seeing my qualifications."

"Relax Miss Higurashi," Ishii calmly stating holding her hands up. "I have seen your school records and have been spoken to your mother and grandfather about this arrangement. I think you would be most qualified for our school."

"I don't mean to rude," Kagome said, "but my school record has not been exemplary. I have a large stack of letters from high schools reminding me so."

"My school is no ordinary high school," Ishii retorted as if she had been insulted. "Yukiyanagi is a school for magic, it is where Onmyogi learn their skills."

"Onmyogi? Like sorcery, spiritual powers?" Kagome inquired.

"Yes," the woman replied flatly. Kagome took a sip of her tea and finally asked, "and how is this training going to get me a job?"

"As the premier school of magic in Japan you will have your future opened up to a variety of jobs." Dumbledore and Ishii watched as Kagome sat and sipped more of her tea, mulling over this possibility.

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand happy that a school was finally interested in her with classes _he_ could understand. Perhaps it would mean an end to the tears, even though she would probably spend most of her time in this era. But he was hopeful that he could walk her to school, visit her after class. So he asked, "Where is this school located?"

"I can't tell you the exact location but its near Kyoto," Ishii replied. Inuyasha's firm grip on Kagome's hand loosened and his shoulders slumped again. The room suddenly felt small to the hanyou as if the walls were closing in on him.

"Excuse me," Inuyasha hissed as he left the kitchen and stormed outside. Kagome wrung her hands under the table, not sure what to say or do. Inuyasha was in a bad mood again and she wasn't sure what triggered it.

"Don't mind Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat at the table. "The poor boy has had to practically raise himself. We are the closest thing to him to a family." Kagome bowed her head and looked at the table, her mother's words sinking in and finally Inuyasha's behavior made sense.

Kagome had never realized before how much Inuyasha relied on her kindness to help him feel accepted in the world. She recalled Shippo's and Miroku's initial reactions to him, one of prejudice. Without her, he felt alone. It was a role no one else had occupied, not even Kikyo.

"I can feel the aura emanating off that boy," Dumledore commented. "He's not full youkai, is he?"

"No, he's a hanyou," Kagome explained. "His mother was human and his father was youkai." Sensei Ishii turned to Mrs. Higurashi and nodding in understanding stated, "Yes, you mentioned that before but I think he'll still do fine."

"Fine!" Kagome said with urgency in her voice looking from Sensei Ishii to her mother. "What do you mean he'll do fine," she added glaring at the headmistress.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi explained placing a hand on her shoulder, "When Sensei Ishii first approached me, I told her about your relationship with Inuyasha. And since Yukiyanagi also has an academic program for youkai as well, he can go with you." Kagome felt her cheeks redden as her mother spoke so freely and frankly about her relationship with Inuyasha. She nodded looking down at the tabletop.

"This, this is all so sudden," Kagome choked on her words. She looked up at Dumbledor and Ishii, "can I have some time to think about it."

"Will a week be enough time?" Ishii added. Kagome nodded, "yes, that should be enough time."

"The knowledge of magic and the world it encompasses can be difficult to take in at first," Dumbledore calmly explained. "You are not the first nor the last to feel this way." Kagome forced a week smile across her face as Dumbledore faced both Kagome and her mother and asked, "Do you think I could speak with Inuyasha?"

"Um sure," Mrs. Higurashi replied, "but I must warn you he's not the most polite person." Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye, "I have dealt with many youths in my time, I think I'll be able to handle the boy."

And as the strange pair reached the door, Dumbledore turned around and smiled, "Not a word about you or Inuyasha's time traveling abilities."

Kagome numbly nodded and sat back down at the table, occasionally sipping her tea. In less than an hour, the life she thought she would lead had been turned upside down.


	3. The Wise Wizard's Words

The Wise Wizard's Words

Dumbledore and Ishii stepped out of the house and bowed to each other before heading in opposite directions. She took a deep breath and in a moment had disappeared from her spot with no more than a pop. The wise old wizard walked through the courtyard and looked up into the tree that had stood on the earth for over half a millenia. He stepped over to the base and placed his hand on the rough bark, "Ahh the tree that has surpassed the ages."

Dumbledore removed his hand from the bark and stepped back looking up into the tree's strong limbs. A strong wind blew threw the branches and the fleck of red and white perched high in the tree. Inuyasha looked down in annoyance at the wizard, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Dumbledore watched the young hanyou and sighed.

"I suppose you have heard that it is impossible to keep a caged bird happy," Dumbledore said sitting down on the stone bench. Inuyasha sat motionless in the tree, his right ear lightly twitching in annoyance. Both sat in their respective positions, listening to the wind blow through the trees and the birds call overhead.

Inuyasha cracked open an eye and watched as Dumbledore pull out a pocket watch and open it, manipulating the many knows with his long fingers and finally say out loud, "I have seen many battles and have encountered many magical creatures. I will wait until you are ready to talk."

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed from the tree, closing his eye again, grinding his fists in irritation. "Well you're going to be waiting a long time old man, 'cause I ain't coming down."

"Suit yourself, Inuyahsa," Dumbledore replied not looking away from his pocket watch but continuing to play with its knobs. Finally with a click he snapped it shut and slipped it back into his robes. Dumbledore then removed his half moon glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief.

Up in the tree, Inuyasha was growing more and more agitated. He most certainly did not want to talk to the "old goat" sitting on the bench any more than did he want Kagome to go away, but he was never a patient person. Inuyasha shifted his position on his branch and adjusted the sleeves of his red fire rat hitoe. Eventually, the silence got to the energetic hanyou and he called from the tree growling, "What do you want?"

"Relax, my dear boy," Dumbledore calmly replied. "There are some very important matters we need to discuss. You do intend to protect Miss Higurashi, don't you?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he growled loudly, "What did you say?" Dumbledore merely sighed, "If you come down here, then we can discuss this like the civilized people we are." Inuyasha gritted his teeth and jumped out of the tree, landing before Dumbledore with a menacing look on his face. "What do you want with Kagome?"

"Nothing more than to educate her to make her stronger so that she can resist those who want her for her unique abilities and what she carries." Inuyasha leaned down so that he was eye to eye with Dumbledore, "How do you know about the jewel old man?"

"I know enough to want to keep it out of the wrong hands," Dumbledore calmly replied meeting Inuyasha eye to eye. "There are many, human and non human alike, who would like to manipulate her powers and utilize the jewel for their own purposes."

"And why would you care?" Inuyasha quietly rebuffed. "You are not from this country." Dumbledore blinked, looked down at the ground, then returned his gaze to Inuyasha, "I am fighting my own war, which I may or may not come out of alive. I have no desire to extend it to the islands of Japan. But the magical community in each country is a small one, most exhibiting the same problems. We all work together to help maintain our world and to keep it separate from the muggles."

"Muggles?" Inuyasha inquired standing up straight and crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow at the unfamiliar word."

"Non magic folk. They have no idea about us, for if they did it would create havoc," Dumbledore explained. "It is best the two worlds remain separate."

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed turning his face towards the sky. "I could protect Kagome. We could stay in my era."

"Inuyasha, Kagome doesn't want to have to rely on you for protection. Have you thought that perhaps she may want to rely on you for something different."

"And what do you mean by that?" Inuyasha spat turning his head to glare at Dumbledore.

"Friendship," he merely stated. "She has to live knowing that she is no ordinary witch and miko and what she carries has killed hundreds and destroyed countless lives. She needs your friendship and support more than anything else."

Inuyasha's face relaxed as realization dawned on him. His shoulders sagged slightly under the thought that he would have to watch her leave to go to this strange school, leaving him behind. Dumbledore squinted his eyes slightly as he watched Inuyasha react to this. He stood up and walked over to the hanyou, "Since you left our afternoon tea so early, you did not hear the rest of the rest of the conversation."

"So, what does it have to do with me?" Inuyasha replied glaring his fangs. Dumbledore sighed and removed his pocket watch from his robes and clicked it open before snapping it shut once more then looked directly at Inuyasha, "there is also a spot for you at Yukiyanagi. You will be in the youkai track, of course, but it will be a great opportunity to hone in on your magical abilities, which naturally differ from witches and wizards."

Dumbledore watched as Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. Inuyasha turned to face away from him only to be followed by him turning to face him once again. Finally he spoke, "What do you want with me? Why do you want me to go to this school? I've seen what all those exams do to Kagome. Why do I want to do that to myself?"

"Everyone in the magical community has the right to an education. Don't look at the process, look at the end result," Dumbledore said with emotion in his voice as Inuyasha looked to the heavens once more. "Education and knowledge are power, don't ever forget that."

"But I've gotten by fine up until now," Inuyasha protested. Dumbledore smiled and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Life is not merely about getting by, it is about the choices we make. You can choose the easy route and do nothing and wonder what if or you can take the risks that move you forward. You have a week to decide."

Inuyasha nodded, warily eying Dumbledore. He wanted to trust him, but he had learned at an early age to be careful whom you trust. But his instincts were telling him this eccentric wizard could be trusted and would make an important ally. And deep down, he knew what his decision would be.

Dumbledore adjusted his eyeglasses and smiled, "Now I have dinner with an old acquaintance of mine, a youkai lord. I trust you will come to the right decision." Dumbledore then took a step and disappeared with a pop. He ran over to the spot to verify that indeed the old wizard was truly gone, jaw slack, amazed at the feat.

* * *

Onmyogi are traditionally Japanese sorcerers, who were experts in divination and masters of yin and yang. In my story, they have evolved and are pretty much the same as witches and wizards seen in the HP books. I'm merely using the word here to show the cultural differences from the British world of magic. 

Inuyasha actually wears a hitoe, which originates from Heian times. Haori look a bit different and can be seen at wwwichiroyadotcom.

I'm trying to do something different, so I hope everyone is liking the story so far.


	4. A Reflection

A Reflection

It had been a three days since the unusual witch and wizard had visited the Higurashi Shrine. Mrs. Higurashi watched as her two young charges perform a tentative dance around each other. It was obvious they shared feeling for each other, but they were still so very young and unsure how to react to such emotions. She smiled as she stepped into the courtyard and spotted her daughter.

"Kagome, what are you doing out here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sitting next to her daughter on the bench under the Goshinboku.

"Just thinking about that school," she quietly replied looking down at the ground.

"And where's Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome pointed up and she saw the hanyou sulking on a large limb in the tree, his arms crossed and tucked into his sleeves and his eyes closed. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and looked at her daughter,"What does your heart tell you?"

"That it all makes sense. I don't have to hide who I am anymore," Kagome began, a hint of hope in her voice. Then she sighed and spoke again much more somberly, "But now that the jewel is complete I was hoping to spend some time with my family."

"I wish life were full of simple answers dear," Mrs. Higurashi explained searching for the right words. "But sometimes life throws you for a loop and doors that you never thought existed are suddenly opened for you."

Kagome's shoulders slumped and she bowed her head closing her eyes, "I'm just tired of all these surprises. I just want to be normal." Mrs. Higurashi hugged her close with the arm draped around her shoulders, "But what is normal? You will always be special and I think that is a good thing. Perhaps you will find what you are looking for in the magical world."

"You think so mama," Kagome inquired as she sat upright. Mrs. Higurashi removed her arm and watched as her daughter spoke, "that maybe this school may be what I'm looking for."

"You will always be special," Mrs. Higurashi offered with a smile. "I've always known that you would do great things and great things would always happen to you. It's your destiny."

"But what about you," Kagome offered. "I mean I've been away for so long I feel I don't know my own family any more."

"Don't worry about us Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said wrapping an arm around her daughter. "You will never be a stranger to your family. We are only a train ride and a phone call or owl away. All I want is for you to be truly happy. If you do go, I'll get you an owl so you can write to me whenever you want and we'll write often. Mrs. Ishii says that there are lots of opportunities for students to visit their parents during the school year."

"Thank you, mom," Kagome said with a small smile wrapping her arms around her mother's waist. "I think you know what my answer is."

"If you write your letter tonight, I'll send the owl tomorrow," Mrs. Higurashi said standing up and walking to the house.

Inuyasha sat in the tree after listening to Kagome talk to her mother. He sighed as he realized she just missed her family. How he envied her, she had a family who loved her so very much. He had no one but a brother who had wanted him dead since he was seven summers old and the memories of a mother who died so he could live.

Why had the kami forsaken him? What did he do to deserve his lot in life? These were the questions he had been asking as of recently. He had not allowed himself to think such thoughts since the summer he was cast out into the world, alone and utterly helpless. But he would not let himself succumb to such thoughts then or now.

Wiping his sleeve across his eyes, Inuyasha leapt from the tree and landed next to Kagome who tilted her head up to look at him. He sighed looking down at her, "Kagome if you wish to be _normal_ I won't bother you anymore."

"What is this all about?" Kagome replied, confusion in her voice. Inuyasha squatted before her so they were eye to eye, "Isn't that what you want, to be normal like your friends that like my hair."

"Yes," Kagome blinked trying to understand what he was saying. "But what does wanting to be normal have to do with you bothering me? And who says you bother me?"

"Um, no reason…" Inuyasha mumbled looking away. His shoulders slumped and his jaw slackened. Kagome leaned forward noticing for the first time how young and lost he looked. Had he always been that way? Tentatively she reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder and whispered blushing, "I kind of like having you around."

"Then what was all that about? All this talk about being normal," Inuyasha huffed, looking uncomfortable in his own skin as he squatted before her. Kagome moved her hand from his shoulder and took his hands in her and sighed, "I'm just tired of being different. Of having to guard my words here, of being worshipped by villagers in the past, trying to catch up to my classmates, and now this strange new school. I'm just tired of it all."

Inuyasha stood up and sat down on the bench next to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, "Shh, everything is…"

"…going to work out," Kagome finished the sentence. "I know what I want to do but I'm just scared." Inuyasha hugged her closer to him, "If you decide to go to this school, I won't stop you."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "what about you? I know you got an invitation too."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and forced his voice to say the words, "I won't go if you don't want me to." Kagome pulled away and placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him sternly, "I want you to make this decision for you and you alone. Not for me or anyone else. Something like this can't be taken lightly or decided for the wrong reasons."

"I know," Inuyasha replied, thinking of the words Dumbledore spoke to him a few days ago. Could education truly be power? Would new opportunities open for him, a half-breed? He frowned and took hold of Kagome's hands, "I think I need to be alone for a little bit, to think."

Kagome nodded and squeezed his hands smiling, "Just remember I'm here if you need to talk, okay?" Inuyasha gave half a nod and asked, "Have you decided?"

"I was scared to say yes, but talking to my mom made me feel better. I've known since the night we got the news what my answer was going to be. I have decided to go."

"I've suspected that," Inuyasha whispered before he stood up and ran towards the small shrine that housed the well. Kagome smiled, wondering what Inuyasha would decide, secretly hoping that he would be going with her. She stood up and walked into the house, ready to write her letter of intent.

A soft breeze gently picked up the silvery ends of Inuyasha's hair and carried it in the wind as he sat on the roof of Kaede's hut. He always figured he would live his life in the forest, hunting for his food and fighting off youkai. The acceptance letter baffled him, as he never expected to be offered an opportunity at such a place. He knew he was not as stupid as everyone made him out to be. And he had to admit he was intrigued as it offered him a chance to perhaps live a peaceful new life.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Kaede said if you want some stew you should come and get it now!" Shippo called from the ground.

"Keh," he scoffed as he leapt off the roof. Inuyasha found it difficult to avoid the strange glances from Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede as she slurped his stew. It was rather delicious after all.

"What!" he said rather loudly after his third bowl.

"Inuyasha, you seem preoccupied about something. Does it concern us or Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"No," Inuyasha replied glaring at everyone. "Well, yes and no."

"Well, which one is it, yes or no," Shippo said confused. Inuyasha pulled out the letter Mrs. Higurashi gave him after Dumbledore and Ishii left from his hitoe and passed it to Miroku.

"Kagome and I both got these when we got to her house." Miroku unfolded the rice paper and gasped in surprise as he finished reading the letter.

"Then the rumors are true. This school actually exists," Miroku exclaimed as Sango quickly retrieved the letter and read it with Kaede and Shippo peering over her shoulder.

"You've heard of it?" Inuyasha asked his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yes, I think it is located near the wealthy city of Kyoto," Miroku explained. "It accepts any student with a drop of magical blood in them and trains them."

"I didn't know _you_ could do magic," Shippo loudly stated. Sango frowned and quickly chastised the child, "Shippo, be polite!" The fox child crossed his arms and pouted ignored by the adults as Inuyasha explained, "I will be learning youkai magic. This school accepts both humans and youkai."

"So are you guys going?" Shippo said with worry in his voice. Inuyasha put down his empty bowl and calmly stated, "Kagome is going to write her letter of intent. I haven't decided anything."

"So that's why you came here while Kagome stayed home. You are trying to make a decision," Miroku said ignoring the growling noises coming from Inuyasha's direction.

"It sounds like a wonderful opportunity and you get to go with Kagome. You don't know how lucky you are," Sango quickly added.

"Eh," Inuyasha said, looking at the demon slayer. It sounded like more trouble than it was worth. But he liked the idea of becoming even stronger in all areas of his life. Inuyasha knew the day he spoke to Dumbledore what he wanted to do, but found himself scared to do it. He stood up and began to walk out of the hut.

"Where are you going now?" Shippo queried. Inuyasha turned around smiling, "I have a letter to write."

"Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha tentatively said as he walked into the kitchen to find her at the table going over the mail.

"Yes dear," she softly said looking at his nervous face, knowing what he wanted to do.

"I'm ready to write my letter of intent." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. She was surprisingly supportive of his relationship with her daughter and not only worried about her daughter but of the strange hanyou she befriended and now thought of as a second son.

"Let me get a brush and ink stick for you and I'll send it tomorrow with Kagome's," she said as she patted him on the shoulder as she left the kitchen. Inuyasha watched her retreating back smiling.

* * *

Soooo this was not the most exciting chapter, but I had to get the story moving. 


	5. A Letter And An Invitation

A Letter And An Invitation

It had been a mere few days since all the letters of intent were sent out and Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves spending their Saturday morning dusting and cleaning one of the storehouses, amazed at how objects that just sat on shelves could get so dirty. Inuyasha did not mind actually as the work was easy and he did not have much else to do and Kagome, in the final weeks of middle school and rather uninterested in her studies, was happy to help her family. Both teens were for all intents and purposes bored.

Kagome's mood had brightened considerably the moment she discovered Inuyasha would be going to Yukiyanaga Academy with her. Inuyasha was merely glad the tears had stopped and in between his sweeping casually asked, "Hey Kagome, why don't we burn up all those letters of yours!"

"Huh?" Kagome replied, standing up to adjust the scarf on her head. "What for?"

"For all the stress and irritation each and every one of those blasted letters has caused me," Inuyasha replied standing up tall with a broom in his left hand. Kagome placed her fists on her waist and glared at Inuyasha, "And how did those letters cause you stress? They were addressed to me."

Inuyasha stared at her as if he was a deer caught in headlights. If he told her the truth he would have to reveal feelings he wasn't ready to…_yet._

On the other hand, if he lied, he probably would not come up with a good enough answer and he would likely end up with his face kissing the floor, a rather dirty floor at that. He looked down at the pile of dust he collected with his broom and mumbled so softly that Kagome had to strain her ears to hear him, "I didn't like what they did to you."

"Inuyasha! Kagome! There is someone here to see you," Jii-chan called as he entered the storehouse. "I think he's from you-know-where," he added with a whisper and a smirk.

"Thanks," Inuyasha replied with a large smile quickly leaving the storage room amazed at Jii-chan's impeccable timing. Kagome quickly followed, irritated at the bad timing of her grandfather. But her heart was racing nonetheless at Inuyasha's quiet confession.

Before them in the warm sunshine stood a nervous young man with shaggy hair as if he were growing it long dressed in a light blue kimono paired with dark blue flowing hakama pants. Over this ensemble he wore a black haori draped over his shoulders. Cradled in one arm were two packages wrapped in brown paper and secured with twine.

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's arm and politely bowed, the hanyou following her movements. The young man bowed before them, the packages spilling out of his arms. He knelt down to pick up the packages smiling sheepishly then stood up quickly and introduced himself, "I'm Akira Akano. Sorry to barge in on you two but I was in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by. Anyways, I have been sent by Sensei Ishii to tutor you two to get you ready for school."

"Hi," Kagome smiled adjusting the scarf on top her head and dusting her jeans and shirt in a futile attempt at looking presentable, "I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet both of you," Akira smiled adjusting his haori. "Oh I brought some books for you," he explained passing the two wrapped packages to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"How do we know you are not some evil Onmyogi to harm us?" Inuyasha grunted. Akira gripped onto the front of his haori and smiled, "That is a good point! But you have no need to worry. Sensei Ishii introduced me to your mother and I welcome you to send an owl to Sensei Ishii is you like."

"No that's fine," Kagome replied nudging Inuyasha in the ribs to remind him to be polite. Inuyasha looked at his package then glanced over at Kagome's and rudely stated, "How come my package is bigger?"

"There is much more about youkai magic you will need to learn, although from what I have heard you already have a good knowledge of youkai magic already," Akira mused scratching his shaggy hair.

"But enough of that!" Akira suddenly said with more alertness. "I will be here Monday afternoon to begin. Make sure you have read the material beforehand in the schedule I made for you. We have much to do but I think we can accomplish it. Your schedule and what you need to read will be in your packages, alright?"

"Um, okay," Kagome, replied as he bowed once again and turned around, tripping on his wooden sandals and landing on his hands and knees, one geta having fallen off his foot. Kagome ran over to him asking with worry on her face, "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Akira responded getting up and sliding his foot into the shoe, almost tripping over himself once again. Inuyasha frowned, deciding this man definitely not a threat and watched as he smiled and waved making a half turn and disappearing from sight with a popping sound.

"Huh!" Kagome exclaimed dropping her package. "Where did he go?"

"Dumbledore did that the other day," Inuyasha mumbled with wide eyes, still astonished at the feat. "It must be some kind of trick."

"That wizard from England?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded, "after he spoke to me he turned around and disappeared. Never even left trace of a scent."

"Amazing," Kagome, whistled feeling a little faint. Magic in the Sengoku Jidai was a normal occurrence, but a magical occurrence in one's home was still jarring to her. Amber eyes came into focus as Inuyasha faced her with concern in his voice, "Hey Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome numbly nodded as Inuyasha turned away noticing a strange object descend from the sky. Eventually the object materialized into a large light brown owl with a letter tied to its leg and landed at their feet.

Recalling how correspondences in the magical world were sent by 'owls' Inuyasha bent down to see the letter addressed to both he and Kagome. He untied the envelope from the bird's leg and watched as it shook itself and flew away.

"What do you have there?" Kagome walked over inspecting the letter. It obviously had endured an arduous adventure, as there were watermarks and smudges on the envelope.

"Dunno," Inuyasha replied using a finger to break the anonymous letter's seal of red wax with a dog symbol imbedded in it to find a key, a large scrap of silk and a letter written in beautiful but hastily scribbled calligraphy on fine rice paper:

_Dear Inuyasha Taisho and Kagome Higurashi,_

_Congratulations on your acceptance to Yukiyanagi Academy. I have been anxiously waiting for your appearance into the magical world for some time now._

_I would also extend an invitation at my residence for you and your family and look forward to getting acquainted with each other before the school year begins. The silk scrap is a portkey. You and your guests merely need to touch it next Saturday at 4:00 pm sharp to get to my residence._

_Once again, congratulations on your acceptance to Yukiyanagi Academy._

_Sincerely,_

_Sensei Tacho_

_Yukiyanagi Academy_

Water spots dotted the letter, smudging some of the kanji causing Kagome to wonder about the origins of the letter. Inuyasha turned the paper over and inspected the letter.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said quizzically looking at the letter and the key and the scrap of silk. "Where the hell did this come from? It looks like it's been through the gates of hell or something. And who the hell is this?"

"Inuyasha, it's probably a professor," Kagome explained. We can ask our tutor on Monday who this person is if it'll make you feel better." Inuyasha sighed, uncomfortable with all these strangers and mumbled through gritted teeth, "fine."

"Taisho?" Jii-chan said in back of him.

"It's my family name," Inuyasha muttered, not used to being addressed so formally.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the front door. "Go get washed up, we have to go shopping." Inuyasha tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

_Women and shopping! This is gonna take hours, _the hanyou inwardly groaned. _I'd rather clean a pig pen._

"Okay mom!" Kagome yelled back dragging a protesting Inuyasha into the house.

* * *

I know, another boring transition chapter. Next one will be fun! What could be more fun than Inuyasha bored out of his wits in a dress shop? 


	6. Beautiful Kagome

Beautiful Kagome

Amongst the bustling cobblestone streets of Asakusa, the famed geisha district of Tokyo Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome eagerly marched amongst the tourists and other shoppers with Inuyasha quickly following behind them. However, nary was a geisha seen for such creatures were creatures of the night.

The trio was not interested in geisha or the magnificent shrine of Asakusa that attracted the tourists, instead they were looking for the shop they were instructed to purchase the tools needed for their study of magic. They had walked up and down this shopping district three times each thoroughly confused by the directions left for them by Sensei Ishii.

"Where the hell is this place?" Inuyasha hissed, irritated by the crowds and the noise.

"No swearing dear." Inuyasha growled and glared at the woman. Mrs. Higurashi ignored the growling hanyou and turned to her daughter "Kagome, what is this place called again?"

"Muromoto. It says so here," Kagome said pointing at the unfolded rice paper. Inuyasha peered over Kagome's shoulder looked at the letter then at his surroundings and asked, "Are you sure that letter is correct?"

"Excuse me," said a young woman wearing a fashionable pale blue yukata with a lace-trimmed collar and her hair in a traditional up do with a couple of discreet silk floral kanzashi hairpins interrupted. "Are you looking for Muromoto's?"

"Yes," Kagome earnestly replied.

"I'm heading in that direction," the young woman enthusiastically replied. "Follow me." On the way down the alley, they discovered that the young woman was actually a teenager named Kimiko Takahashi who also went to Yukiyanagi Academy and whose aunt and uncle operated Muromoto's Wand Shop, which had been supplying wands and other magical instruments since 1443!

She led them down a small hidden alley composed of modest wooden structures and opened a simple wooden gate. She bowed and tapped on the simple fabric curtain decorated with Sakura blossoms three times then lifted it. Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome and Inuyasha followed her through the curtain into a beautiful new world. They found themselves in a large outdoor courtyard lined with shops with elegantly curved awnings, the scent of incense flavoring the air. All sorts of Onmyogi ambled around in a variety of traditional kimono.

"Wow, what is this place?" Kagome gasped looking wide-eyed at the scene before her, her eyes falling on the colorful kimono and elaborately tied obi on the young women who balanced themselves on tall wooden sandals held to the foot with colorful silk straps that passed between the big and second toes.

Kimiko turned around and smiled, "This is the Hoshi District! Where the Onmyogi of Tokyo can find anything they need." Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, and Inuyasha nodded and followed Kimiko through the crowded courtyard to the small shop they had been searching for initially.

"Here, we are!" She pleasantly said turning to continue onto her destination. "See you at school." And in a flash she was gone, quickly scampering around a corner on her way to her appointment. Kagome tentatively stared at the small ancient establishment and smiled as she slid the door open and stepped inside, butterflies danced in her stomach. Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi slipped inside after her, gasping at the store.

Small boxes lined the majority of the walls with a few odd looking objects occasionally found squeezed in the rare free shelf space. Ancient looking books and scrolls occupied one wall. A basket on a shelf was lined with neat stacks of ofuda while another basket held incense.

"Welcome," and elderly man dressed in traditional light blue haori and hakama said bowing to his three customers. Kagome bowed back and smiled, "Excuse me, we need to get wands."

"Of course, sit on the stool here and we'll get started. He pulled out several long boxes and held out wand after wand for her, of which nothing happened as she waved each in the air.

"Hmm, this is most interesting indeed," Muromoto sighed before shuffling to the storeroom behind the counter. Kagome turned to her mother and Inuyasha and shrugged as Mr. Muromoto returned with several more boxes.

Once again, Kagome waved each wand in the air to which nothing happed. Inuyasha, growing impatient, frowned, "what is it supposed to do?"

"At this point, anything," Mr. Muromoto huffed wiping his forehead with a handkerchief as another wand failed to react to Kagome. He then ran his hand through his gray hair and asked, "Higurashi you say. You wouldn't be of the same Higurashi family that runs the shrine."

"That would be correct!" Kagome smiled, eager with excitement to find a wand.

"Hmm, I wonder," the shopkeeper pondered realization crossing his face as his fingers passed over a simple green box. Tentatively he opened it and passed an elegant yet simple wand of a light colored wood to his customer.

Kagome carefully wrapped her hands around the base of the wand and carefully waved it into the air where a series of small sparks resembling a colorful fireworks display decorated the air. Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha gasped as Kagome laughed.

"Amazing," Mr. Muromoto proclaimed, pleased to find a want perfectly suited for Kagome. "Your wand is made of Japanese boxwood, not an easy wood to come across nowadays, and the hair of the fire rat. But your wand was also blessed by both a high ranking Shinto priest and a powerful Buddhist monk." Mr. Muromoto's face grew serious as he leaned over the counter and looking directly at Kagome, "Guard your spiritual powers young lady, for it is a very valuable commodity."

Kagome nodded and slid off the stool, her heart racing and not sure what to say about the shopkeeper's words for these words left her uneasy. Slowly she made her way next to her mother and bowed her head.

"Now on to the hanyou," Mr. Muromoto said looking at Inuyasha sighing, for hanyous were difficult to match to wands. They could either be matched with a wand for human based magic or with a wand for youkai based magic all based on the traits they exhibited strongly, a difficult process that once took Mr. Muromoto an entire month to accomplish for a particularly finicky hanyou.

Smirking, Inuyasha removed the bandana off his head and sat on the stool. Like Kagome, Inuyasha had gone through several wands upon which nothing happened. He tried wands made for humans and wands designed for youkai, but they did not react in his hands causing Mr. Muromoto to sigh repeatedly and run his hands through his hair several times. Inuyasha watched as the shopkeeper's wife walked in, take one look at his ears and nodded in acknowledgement. He resisted the urge to growl and watched as she returned with an ancient box panting slightly.

"Try this!" she said with strange excitement in her voice as she lifted the lid off. Inuyasha took the wand and waved it in the air as yellow and blue and red sparks resembling the night sky flew out of its end. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Inuyasha asked with annoyance in his voice.

"The core of your wand comes from the fang of a youkai of Musashi. In all the centuries this wand has refused all those who've tried to claim it." The elderly couple was now looking at him with reverence, which made his blood begin to boil. Remembering the promise he made to Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi he kept silent as he watched as both wands were quickly wrapped and bagged. Mrs. Muromoto calmly instructed Inuyasha, "That is a special wand. Take good care of it. I recommend you stop by regularly to have us look at it for any damage that we can fix. Just remember to wipe it clean if you get it dirty, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded and followed Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome out of the shop. As they walked down the alley in silence, Mrs. Higurashi could tell that the visit to the wand shop was difficult for both of her young charges. Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter left the shop looking slightly downtrodden, her gaze to the ground and her shoulders drooping. She walked over to her daughter, "Don't worry about what that shopkeeper said. He was just trying to scare you."

"And I'll always protect you!" Inuyasha added crossing his arms. Kagome turned around and flashed a smile at Inuyasha, "thanks."

"How about we get you some new kimono?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested, recalling how she had seen Kagome eyeing the beautiful garments when they had first entered the Hoshi district. Kagome nodded still smiling, "sure." In back of them Inuyasha merely sighed, hoping there would be a bench for him to sleep on.

And as they entered the kimono shop Kagome was quickly whisked away by the energetic shopkeeper. Inuyasha found a nice corner and sat down leaning against the wall and was about to close his eyes when Mrs. Higurashi kneeled next to him, "Inuyasha, you should select some hakama and kimono for yourself for school."

"Feh, my firerat should be fine," Inuyasha mumbled crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Mrs. Higurashi stood up and smiled, "then you won't mind me picking out some items for you then."

"Do what you want," Inuyasha replied uninterested, his eyes remaining closed. However after a few seconds he creaked his eyes open to gaze upon Mrs. Higurashi who had draped over her arms several striped and strangely patterned hakama pants and kimono.

"Feh, I'd never wear them," Inuyasha hissed under his breath closing his eyes once again. But he knew the power that woman wielded and somehow she would coerce him into wearing those clothes. Inuyasha opened his eyes quickly stood up and marched over to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh, hell no!" Inuyasha huffed taking the pile out of her hands and one by one tossing each piece on a wicker chest, "No, no, no, no, and no"

"Well if you don't like any of those than go pick out something you might like!" Mrs. Higurashi countered. Inuyasha glared at her, "maybe I will."

He marched to the tables where the hakama lay and quickly selected several that revealed his preference to solid colors with little or no patterns on them. Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she helped him select some kimono tops and haori and observed never voicing her thoughts, _For all that tough talk that boy's got good taste._

"Okay, I found our stool," a pretty young seamstress in a delicate lavender kimono announced as she walked over to Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha. And with stool still in hand she turned looking at Inuyasha she stated, "So I guess we can get your measurements."

"What measurements?" Inuyasha retorted. The girl placed the stool on the floor and smiling cheerfully replied, "For your uniform silly!"

"Uniform?" Inuyasha replied blinking at her. "What uniform?"

"For school. Every student at Yukiyanagi has to wear a uniform. A dark red kimono with blue hakama."

"Oh hell no!" Inuyasha proclaimed rather loudly. From behind the shoji screen, Kagome froze at the sound of Inuyasha's voice, "what's going on?"

"Your friend there has just found out about the uniform policy and doesn't seem too happy about it," the shopkeeper replied draping a delicate pink kimono over the equally elegant juban under kimono and tying it securely in place.

"I hope he doesn't cause too much a ruckus," Kagome groaned with despair in her voice as the shopkeeper skillfully wrapped and tied the obi around her waist. She tentatively stepped out from behind the curtain, a smile of relief plastered on her face as she found a rather irritated looking Inuyasha standing on a stool as a seamstress took his measurements with a tape measure and her mother holding up several hakama and kimono for him.

"All done," the seamstress proclaimed stepping back and retreating to the counter.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome step out in the pink layers of silk and walk around the shop. And as Inuyasha watched her, he could have sworn he was looking at a different person. She appeared calmer but more determined as if she were more sure of herself.

"I like the way you look in those," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome paused and looked over at Inuyasha, their eyes meeting for a second before looking away with reddened cheeks. Mrs. Higurashi walked up and smiled at her daughter, "You were meant to wear that."

"You can wear that out if you want," the shopkeeper offered to which Kagome eagerly agreed. She then turned to Inuyasha, "Now why don't you try your clothes on." Inuyasha nodded, grabbed the hakama and kimono tops from Mrs. Higurashi and quickly walked behind the shoji screen. Kagome turned to her mother, "you got him to pick something out. How?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure dear, he sort of convinced himself. Why don't you run to the store next door to get some geta and I'll pay for everything here?"

"Okay," Kagome chirped heading out of the shop.

As they left the kimono shop with several wrapped packages, Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha met Kagome at the shoe store to find her balancing on a pair of tall black lacquered okobo, the tall wooden sandals worn by maiko, apprentice geisha. She smiled and stepped towards them, tripping over her feet and magically falling into Inuyasha's waiting arms, "Feh, are you sure you want to wear those?"

"Um, yeah," Kagome tentatively replied looking up at Inuyasha. Neither moved until Mrs. Higurashi commented, "I think you look lovely Kagome. Don' you agree Inuyasha?"

"Uh huh," he earnestly replied as the pair quickly pulled apart. Kagome then looked down at Inuyasha's feet and smiled, "I'm almost as tall as you."

"Feh, you're still short," Inuyasha smirked, but with softness in his voice. Yet as they left the store, Inuyasha helped Kagome out the door and tentatively down the cobblestone walkways of the Hoshi District when a loud rumbling noise came from Kagome.

"Hungry?" Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Let's get something to eat!"

As they entered the noodle shop she noticed how much more gentle Inuyasha was to Kagome now she was in traditional clothing and how much more accepting she was of his assistance and smiled to herself.

They were led to a low table and sat on cushions where they quickly ordered their meal. As the waitress placed a pot of tea and a plate of colorful succulent and glistening sushi in the center of the low table, Mrs. Higurashi commented, "I think you should start to wear kimono more often, so that by the time you go to school you will feel more comfortable in them."

"I feel like a real Onmyogi dressed like this," Kagome smiled as she held her long sleeve as she reached across the table for a piece of sushi. "And I'm really excited about my first lesson on Monday."

Inuyasha merely sighed at this comment, the reality of school finally hitting him. It made him uncomfortable to be told what to wear, what to learn, when to do this. And this world left him uncomfortable half the time for he was never sure what to say. He looked down at the tabletop ignoring the food before him. Kagome noticed this and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he slowly whined. Kagome knew him too well and quietly said, "then why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry," he sighed. Mrs. Higurashi nearly choked on her tea. Inuyasha was always hungry. She frowned slightly suspicious of what could be bothering the hanyou and discreetly said, "It must be hard for you two to step into this strange and fantastic world, to have to change your whole lives."

"Feh, ain't that hard," Inuyasha interjected, crossing his arms. "Nothing I can't handle." Kagome merely giggled while trying to chew her sushi at the same time, covering her mouth with her hand. Inuyasha scowled and turned his head to glare at her, "and what is so funny?"

Kagome's giggles became more pronounced causing Mrs. Higurashi to giggle softly. Inuyasha growled in annoyance. Kagome took a sip of tea and smiled, "sorry Inuyasha but that was so typical of you."

"I ain't that predictable," Inuyasha huffed taking his chopsticks in his hands and swiftly swiping a piece of sushi. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi quickly eyed each other and smiled oblivious to Inuyasha who was still fuming. And it was at this moment that the waitress returned with their order and the large steaming bowls were placed before them.

Inuyasha quickly picked up his chopsticks and quickly began slurping noodles eliciting more smiles from Kagome and her mother. Mrs. Higurashi turned to Inuyasha and smiled, "good?"

"It's great!" Inuyasha proclaimed taking a bite of eel. "Udon is just as good as ramen." He then paused noticing both Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi laughing and cheeks reddening in embarrassment returned to his meal eating more slowly.

Kagome took a few bites of her ramen before leaning close to Inuyasha and moving her chopsticks closer to his bowl. Inuyasha cradled the bowl with his hands and pushed it away from Kagome, "Hey, eat your own food!"

"Yours looks so good," chirped Kagome with wide eyes. Inuyasha could only smile and offered her some noodle with his chopsticks, which she tentatively ate and smiled, "Its really good Inuyasha."

"Of course," Inuyasha boasted. "I picked it myself." Kagome giggled and fed him some of her ramen before noticing her mother discretely observing them and returned to her bowl her cheeks reddening.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she quietly ate, observing this dance of young lovers not aware that they actually were in love. The upcoming year would most certainly be interesting, she mused, in more ways than one.

"So on Monday afternoon," Mrs. Higurashi began, "you two have your first lesson, right?"

"That's what that goofy guy said," Inuyasha mumbled chewing on his eel. Kagome placed her ceramic cup on the table and turned to face Inuyasha, "That's not very nice."

"Well he was practically tripping over his feet," Inuyasha mused slurping some noodles. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, adding "Well he was rather clumsy when I first met him, spilling his tea all over the table then tripping over the chair as he got up to help me clean up the mess."

"So what if he's clumsy," Kagome huffed crossing her arms. "He is taking his time to teach us."

"Relax dear," Mrs. Higurashi cooed. "We mean no harm and I find his clumsiness is rather endearing."

Kagome smiled and looked up at her mother giggling sheepishly, "Well, I guess he was a little clumsy."

"But seriously," Mrs. Higurashi warned placing the chopsticks over the lip of her bowl, "I want both of you to be home on time, prepared, and looking presentable for Mr. Akano." Both Inuyasha and Kagome somberly nodded.

Mrs. Higurashi then smiled and teased her two young charges, "Don't be so serious. I expect you two to work hard but have fun."

The meal ended with both Kagome and Inuyasha leaning over the table to snag the last piece of sushi, and then pausing to offer it to the other. A large smile spread across Inuyasha's face as he snatched the last piece and quickly fed it to Kagome who had no choice but to accept it.

With full bellies and contented smiles, they headed out of the restaurant for one final item, an owl. As Kagome and her mother looked at the selection of owls, Inuyasha wandered to a table loaded with water filled cups each filled with a strange frog like fish. Inuyasha kneeled down and admired them.

"What the hell are they?" he asked a young sales clerk. The young man smiled and stated, "they're samurai fish?"

"Samurai fish?" Inuyasha mused. "They fight each other or something."

"Exactly," the sales clerk replied. "That is why they are in different cups." Inuyasha smirked and dipped his finger into one of the cups yelping as the fish bit his finger and blood pooled into the water.

"Ouch! Why didn't you stop me?" Inuyasha huffed repulsion on his face as he watched the fish drink the blood in the cup. "Is he, is he drinking my blood?"

"Yes he is. Samurai fish have a liking for blood, particularly youkai blood," the salesclerk stated with boredom in his face. Inuyasha took a step back and slowly walked away muttering to himself. The salesclerk shook his head and mumbled, "Someone always has to stick their finger in the cup."

Inuyasha stopped as he reached the back of the store, jaw going slack in amazement, as he spotted the beautiful animal resting so soundly. He leaned forward and the creature raised its head, opened its deep blue eyes, and then closed them again and rested its head once more.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said from the back of the Majikku Yama, "you're going to want to see this." Kagome ran to the back of the store and laid her eyes on a petite feline youkai with not one, but two tails.

"Oh my," escaped from Kagome's lips. The store clerk happily marched over to where Inuyasha and Kagome were standing observing the cat napping on a cushion.

"You two are interested in the youkai cat?" the same bored salesman that had answered Inuyasha's questions about the samurai fish stated.

"Yeah, why else would we stare at it," Inuyasha smirked.

"Be nice for once!" Kagome scolded as Inuyasha leaned down and scratched the cat behind the ears, which then opened its eyes and mewed at Inuyasha. Kagome leaned down next to Inuyasha and clasping her hands together in front of her chest cooed, "I think she likes you!"

Inuyasha smiled and stood up eagerly asking, "How much?"

"Don't worry. She's not too expensive. Not many witches and wizards are interested in feline youkai."

"Really?" Kagome said sadly, thinking of Kilala. "They are amazing creatures. Does she have a name?"

"Yeah, Sora." Kagome picked up the cat and looked at her eye to eye.

"I bet you could take to the clouds if I let you, huh Sora." The cat mewed and rubbed her face against Kagome's.

Moments later, Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, and Inuyasha were leaving the store clutching an owl in a cage and a cat in a basket. They retraced their steps and soon found themselves outside of the enchanting Hoshi District and into modern Tokyo.

"I think she can transform," Kagome exclaimed as her mother hailed a cab, clutching the basket. "Poor thing has been confined for so long I bet she's aching to fly."

"Not all feline youkai can transform like Kilala," Inuyasha added. "She'll be helluva lot useful though."

"Useful?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired. Kagome smiled and gushed, "You know, like Sango's cat."

"Youkai cats are fiercely loyal, helpful, and have amazing vision," Inuyasha explained. "They will defend you with their lives." Mrs. Higurashi's face brightened in recollection of Kagome's stories.

Inuyasha watched as Mrs. Higurashi failed to flag a taxi and stepped up to the curb and waved his arm the way he watched Mrs. Higurashi do. Within seconds he had flagged a taxi and smiled with accomplishment as he climbed into the backseat next to Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi climbed into the front seat and turned to face Inuyasha, "Thanks."

"No problem," Inuyasha smiled back. As the car took off, Kagome dozed off and leaned onto Inuyahsa. The movement of the car, the even sound of Kagome's breaths soon caused Inuyasha's eyelids to grow heavy and leaned next to Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around and smiled as Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen asleep leaning against each other. It had been an exciting and emotional day for both of them and she wondered what this magical world would offer for them. She could see, even from this short venture into the world of magic that they had already begun to acclimate themselves to this strange world.


	7. Lessons

Lessons

Inuyasha sat on the floor in front of the low table cradling Sora in his arms as his eyes trailed over the small book on the table, clad in the new deep purple kimono and hakama with the katana motif Mrs. Higurashi bought for him in the Hoshi District. Buyo was crouched nearby and growling at the new cat that was purring contentedly in Inuyasha's arms.

Growling, Inuyasha turned to face Buyo and hissed, "Will you quit it already?" The two cats had spent the past two days hissing and growling at each other. But eventually Sora grew tired of Buyo and began to ignore him and took to following Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha," Souta hollered as he slid the door open and kneeled to him, "What are you doing?"

"Reading," Inuyasha mumbled. Souta heard a growl and a loud hiss and got up to pick up Buyo, "Why won't you shut up?"

"Tell me about it," Inuyasha added. "That dumb cat has been hissing at me for about an hour." Souta tried to soothe the cat by scratching him behind the ears then looked from Buyo to Sora to Inuyasha and finally asked what had been bothering him for two days, "Inuyasha, you are dog youkai, right?"

"Last I checked I was."

"Well," Souta tentatively asked, "Dogs and cats don't like each other and…"

"And you wanted to know why I got a cat right?" Inuyasha replied laughing at Souta. "Dogs and cats are different than dog youkai and cat youkai. Dog youkai and a cat youkai don't normally fight."

"Oh," Souta replied releasing Buyo who immediately crouched next to Inuyasha and glared at Sora.

"You know Souta," Inuyasha explained, "I prefer you ask if something is bothering you. I really don't mind."

"Um, okay," Souta replied, wondering what Inuyasha thought of his question. The front door slid open and Kagome ran into the house and up the stairs slamming her bedroom door shut behind her.

"What's with her?" Inuyasha asked. Souta shrugged, "Who knows?"

Kagome was in her bedroom quickly tearing off her uniform and tying her hair up in a bun. She selected an elegant navy blue kimono with a fireworks pattern and quickly began putting the layers of silk on, tucking and tying the soft fabric in place. Finally she selected a white obi from her collection and tied it in a graceful butterfly bow. Admiring herself in the mirror one last time she grabbed her spell books and walked downstairs to see Inuyasha holding Soya and Souta picking up an angry looking Buyo.

"Hi boys," Kagome cheerfully announced. A serene smile came across Inuyasha's face as he looked at her, "Hi Kagome." She kneeled next to Inuyasha and took Buyo in her arms, "Are you still causing a ruckus?"

"I think we are going to have to separate them tonight again," Souta mused. Kagome looked down at the cat in her arms and sighed; "I didn't think bringing Sora home would cause this much drama." Inuyasha and Souta quietly nodded in agreement. Sora crawled out of Inuyasha's arms and moved toward Buyo and sniffed the fat cat tentatively. Buyo let out a loud hiss and swatted a paw at Sora.

"Oh no," Inuyasha huffed as he ran over to snatch up Sora before another fight began. A knock from the front door caused all three to look in that direction of the house. Souta got up and ran to open the door.

"Ouch!" Kagome yelled as Buyo scratched her and jumped out of her arms running towards Inuyasha. She looked over at him with panic in her eyes, "What are we going to do? We can't have two crazy cats fighting when our tutor gets here!"

"He's already here," Souta announced. Sora squirmed and slipped out of Inuyasha's arms, leaping and landing in front of Buyo. Buyo let out an unearthly squeal as he leapt at Sora, latching onto her attempting to bite her. The two cats flipped over squealing and hissing at each other as they attempted to bite and scratch each other.

"I see you have quite a problem here," Akira said. Kagome, red in the face turned to face him and bowed, "I'm so sorry, I promise next time they won't be a problem."

Akira raised his wand at Buyo and said out loud, "Petrificus Totalis!" He then did the same to Sora and looking at the flustered Inuyasha and Kagome told them, "I think you should separate them for the time being."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and took hold of Buyo and Soya and with the spell removed took them to separate rooms, Soya in Kagome's bedroom and Buyo in Souta's bedroom. As they met in the hallway, Kagome got a good look at Inuyasha and realized that he was not wearing his fire rat. She eyed him from head to toe and smiled, "You look nice today."

"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled crossing his arms. "Don't get used to it. I had an accident in the kitchen and your mom is cleaning my fire rat."

"An accident?" Kagome inquired leaning closer to Inuyasha and meeting him eye to eye. Inuyasha stammered for second before he gruffly replied, "I was helping your mom when I tripped over Buyo and Sora fighting spilled raw egg all over my fire rat, okay?"

"Okay," Kagome smiled stepping back raising an eyebrow noticing that he had even put tabi socks on but did not say anything. "I think purple looks good on you though."

"Feh," Inuyasha grumpily huffed his cheeks reddening as he turned to walk down the hallway and down the stairs, pausing to turn and look at Kagome, "you coming or what?"

Kagome smiled and nodded following Inuyasha down the stairs and to the dining area where Souta was talking up a storm with Akira, "So Inuyasha stayed up the whole night…"

"Souta!" Inuyasha barked startling the boy who jumped unexpectedly at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. He quickly stood up and bowed to the tutor, "I have to go now! Bye!"

Inuyasha growled softly as Souta ran past him then sat down at the low table next to Kagome. Akira smiled at them and nodded his head with his shaggy hair bouncing around his face, "Are you two ready to begin?"

"Yes!" Kagome eagerly replied removing the wand from her obi and placing it on the table. Inuyasha nodded and followed Kagome's example, removing his wand from the folds of his kimono.

"Okay the way a human and a youkai uses a wand is quite different although the results can be identical," Akira began as if reading a script. "A human can merely wave their wand and say the right incantation and with practice do several things. A youkai has to focus his or her energy into the wand and when he or she senses they have focused enough energy into the wand through sight or scent or even sound they can dispel it. But for both, you have to believe in the magic for it to work."

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as he pulled out three ostrich feathers out of his bag and place it before each of them. "Kagome, wave your wand like so and say the incantation 'Wingardium Leviosa.'" Kagome smiled and nodded, waving her wand into the air, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather remained still on the table. Kagome and Inuyasha leaned closer to it expecting something to happen. Kagome, in confusion, looked up at Akira, "what happened?"

"Nothing," Akira confessed. Frowning he looked at Kagome, "You need to make the 'L' a little longer."

"Wingardium lev-iosa," she tried again but the feather remained still on the table. Akira smiled reassuringly and said, "Relax, it takes time. Keep trying." Kagome nodded and continued to practice as Akira turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"Now, take your wand in your hand and close your eyes and breathe slowly. As you feel your body relax, focus your energy into the wand." Akira watched as Inuyasha did as he instructed. When the hanyou looked relaxed enough he further instructed, "Now open your eyes and do the same as Kagome."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Inuyasha said loudly. The feather did not levitate. Instead a small flame formed on its surface.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded as Akira waved his wand at the table twice, first to extinguish the flame and second to repair the table. He smiled at Inuyasha as he pulled out another feather, "Not to worry. Just try to focus less energy on the wand."

Inuyasha nodded his eyes full of concentration and closed his eyes. He slowed his breathing and focused once again on controlling his energy.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he said a little less loudly only to succeed in setting fire to the surface of the table.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Be careful!"

"It was an accident!" Inuyasha huffed back slamming his wand to the floor. "You try to channel your energy!"

"At least I'm not setting my house on fire!" Kagome retorted rather loudly as she stood up. Akira slammed his wand onto the table and raised his voice, "Quiet!"

Inuyasha and Kagome, who had been glaring at each other, turned to look at Akira who explained through gritted teeth, "You two are not going to get anywhere by getting emotional. Now why don't we take a quick break to collect our thoughts and begin again?"

Inuyasha nodded began to play with his wand, spinning it on the table as Kagome wandered to the kitchen. Akira frowned and quietly said to Inuyasha, "I do not recommend that."

"Why?" Inuyasha queried as his eyes focused on his fingers, as they were about to spin the wand again.

"Because that is a good way to accidentally cast a spell on someone, perhaps yourself." Inuyasha diverted his eyes from the wand to Akira and quickly moved his hand away from the wand. He placed his hands in his lap and twirled his thumbs, ignoring the Onmyogi before him.

Kagome sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. Her mother had been preparing dinner when she noticed her daughter's distress and asked, "How's the training dear?"

"Awful," Kagome moaned resting her head on the table. Mrs. Higurashi walked to where her daughter was sitting and squeezed her arm, "I know dear but you just can't give up. It's not going to be easy but hard work can reap fabulous rewards."

"I know," Kagome sighed. "But it's just…"

"No butts, Kagome! Just go back in there and do your best!" Kagome looked up at her mother to see her smiling with her fists in the air. She smiled amazed at her mother's ability to motivate, nodded, and headed to the dining room.

"Wait!" Mrs. Higurashi called out winking at her daughter. "I made some tea."

"Ready to begin again?" Akira asked as Kagome slowly walked into the room with the tray balanced on her arms. She nodded and sat next to Inuyasha passing cups to everyone.

"Akira took his cup and took a sip, "An Onmyogi must learn to control one's emotions. That is the only way to control your magic."

"But…how?" Kagome queried wrapping her fingers around her cup. "If someone tries to mug you, you are going to be nervous."

"That is true," Akira, agreed lauging softly. "We wouldn't be human if we didn't feel emotions."

Kagome stared at Akira, "But how can emotions get in the way of our abilities?"

"It's when we let our emotions control us," Akira explained. Kagome furrowed her brows slightly, recalling how emotional she and everyone got on her adventures in the past. But they were fighting what was essentially a war, and feelings of elation and sadness were all a part of that. "So it's okay to be nervous. I just have to learn to not let my nervousness control me."

"Exactly," Akira smiled.

Inuyasha ignored his cup and focused his eyes on the feather as Kagome and Akira talked. He relaxed and concentrated just enough of his energy to his fingertips. Slowly wrapping his fingers around his wand he gently waved it and whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Kagome and Akira stopped talking as the feather gently lifted off the table and floated up in the air before gently fluttering to the floor.

"That's amazing!" Kagome proclaimed smiling.

"It's all about controlling your own aura!" Inuyasha added as he retrieved the feather off the floor.

"Exactly," Akira agreed. "Now just practice with the feather before moving onto pillows next and then heavier objects." Inuyasha nodded and took a seat against the wall to practice his new trick.

Looking over at Inuyasha's achievement, Kagome focused on her feather now more determined to do the same trick. She closed her eyes and tried to relax then picked up her wand and voiced the incantation. But no matter how hard she tried, the feather would not move.

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke up in a soft voice, "You need to let yourself relax." Kagome put her wand down on the table and looked over at Inuyasha who was levitating a small pillow across the room.

"Easy for you to say," Kagome muttered in barely a whisper but was heard by Inuyasha nonetheless. Inuyasha twitched his ear and looked over at Kagome who was gritting her teeth in frustration. He put down his wand and furrowed his brows, wanting to take the wand out of her hand and do it for her. But he knew she had to do it for her. It was about pride and accomplishment, which he understood.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, had found it was getting easier and easier to levitate various objects and had even moved onto his empty teacup. After several more tries, Kagome said to Akira, exasperated, "What am I doing wrong?"

"You need to relax and speak clearly," Akira calmly stated. "Eventually it will be like second nature but you just need to keep practicing."

"Okay," Kagome replied with frustration in her voice. The random objects that seemed to float in the air ceased, and she could feel a pair of eyes on her. She turned to face Inuyasha and hissed, "What are you looking at?"

"I'm, uh, I'm just trying to figure out a way to help you!" Inuyasha snapped back flustered. In her own frustration, Kagome had failed to notice Inuyasha's cheeks turn rosy at the confession. She growled, "I don't need your help!"

"Fine," Inuyasha huffed turning away and crossing his arms. Kagome looked down at the tatami mat feeling her anger rise. His sudden rudeness, while normal, jolted her and made her more aware of his ease with the task and her difficulty with it. Standing up she hollered, "Sit!"

Akira scooted back, shocked by the spell Kagome cast on Inuyasha. Tightly gripping her wand, Kagome turned to see a frightened Akira looking up at her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted standing up as the spell wore off and tentatively walked to her, "Are you okay?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder at Akira who seemed to have gone pale. Recalling Mr. Muromoto's warnings about the use of miko magic in the wand shop, Kagome dropped her wand and covered her mouth with her hands as tears brimmed her eyelids.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. Lowering her head, Kagome replied in a low voice, "I guess you weren't supposed to see that. I'm really sorry."

"I think we should end our lesson for today," Akira stammered collecting his belongings and getting to his feet. Inuyasha nodded and led him out the door with a pleading look in his eyes; "please don't hold that against her."

Akira nodded without any emotion in his face and quickly disappeared, a feat Inuyasha was now used to. When he returned inside he found that dinner was starting and quietly sat down next to Kagome.

Dinner had been a quiet affair the only sounds to be heard were the slurping of tea and the clanging of chopsticks against ceramic plates. Inuyasha, who normally would have eaten Mrs. Higurashi's cooking with more voracity, merely chewed his food slowly glanced sideways to notice that Kagome had barely eaten and merely pushed the food around her plate with her chopsticks. As the meal was completed, Kagome robotically stood up and began to clear the table.

"Kagome, can I show you something?" Inuyasha softly asked. Kagome stood perplexed at his request but nodded. He led her outside, stepping into wooden geta sandals and stumbled as he led her to the Goshinboku. "Look at the sky?"

"Oh my," Kagome gasped at the crescent moon that hung in the sky. "The stars, they are so bright!" Slowly warm arms wrapped around her and Kagome could feel her heart skip a beat as Inuyasha pulled her close. She noticed something glint in the moonlight and looked down to see the cursed feather in one of Inuyasha's hands and her wand in his other.

"It's just you and me," Inuyasha whispered. "I know you can do it." With newfound confidence Kagome grabbed the wand and pointed it at Inuyasha's palm where the feather innocently lay and whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Slowly, tentatively the feather rose a foot in the air before Kagome screamed and embraced Inuyasha, "I did it! I did it! I did it!"

Startled by the sudden contact and still unsteady on geta Inuyasha tumbled backwards bracing Kagome on top of him, wincing as the back of his head hit cement.

"Are you okay?" Kagome gently asked stroking his cheek. The pain in the back of his skull forgotten Inuyasha gazed at Kagome his cheeks red and his heart racing.

"Um, yeah," Inuyasha muttered smiling slightly. Kagome dropped her wand and smiled, "Thank you."

"What was all that shouting about?" Souta asked. Inuyasha and Kagome looked over to him to see Mrs. Higurashi smiling behind him. Quickly Kagome crawled off of Inuyasha and stood up dusting her kimono. Inuyasha stumbled over his geta as he stood up, crossing his arms refusing to look at anyone.

"I figured out how to levitate objects!" Kagome announced kneeling down to pick up her wand. Inuyasha pulled a second feather out of his kimono and held it in the palm of his hand and smiled as Kagome proclaimed, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather floated high into the air, the wind catching it as it blew it away. Kagome laughed as her family cheered and clapped and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her whispering in her ear, "I knew all along."

* * *

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone.

Onmyogi is being used in this story to refer to Japanese wizards and witches. Traditionally they were sorcerers who excelled in divination.

The blue kimono and white obi Kagome wears in this chapter is the exact kimono and obi I own. I love kimono so Kagome and Inuyasha will be wearing them for the rest of this fic.


	8. Consequences

Consequences

Inuyasha sat in the high branches of the Goshinboku clutching the rice paper letter from Sensei Ishii that arrived over breakfast. A large brown owl had swooped down from the sky and scratched at the window which Souta quickly opened and taken the letter from its leg. Kagome, with a large piece of toast dangling from her lips, grabbed the letter and quickly opened it frowning at its contents.

Curiosity overtaking him, Inuyasha leant over her shoulder and found himself frowning at the letter:

_Dear Kagome Higurashi,_

_It has come to my attention that you have used miko magic in the improper subjugation of a hanyou. Such actions are frowned upon and illegal. You are to meet with me this afternoon at the Shohouji Teahouse in the Hoshi District where we will discuss the consequences of your actions._

_Sincerely, Sensei Ishii_

Kagome had left for school looking rather glum her shoulders slumped and her eyes focused on the ground. Inuyasha silently walked with her cautiously sliding his hand around hers and squeezing it but getting no response from the girl.

And now he sat in the Goshinboku unable to read his spellbooks worried and waiting for Kagome's school day to end to pick her up and take her to the Hoshi district to meet with Sensei Ishii. He had never seen her so down, not even when she received those blasted rejection letters from various high schools. It actually made his heart ache.

With a quick look at the pocket watch Kagome had given him, Inuyasha leapt out of the tree and rushed to her junior high school where he met her on the roof. Kagome securely on his back, Inuyasha rushed home leaping from rooftop to rooftop holding on to her tightly for fear she may fall.

Inuyasha quickly deposited her in her bedroom so she could change into her kimono and sat on the stairs adjusting the red shibori silk fabric around his head; a beautiful tie died pattern of small squares no larger than a pencil eraser that Mrs. Higurashi found for him.

He heard a door creak open and Kagome slowly step down the stairs clad in a simple pale blue kimono with red and yellow blossoms on it and a red obi which was tied into a discreet otaiko box style knot. Inuyasha stood up smiling meekly, "you look nice."

"Thanks," Kagome muttered looking down at the ground. Inuyasha took her hand and whispered, "Are you ready to go?"

"I guess," Kagome half-heartedly replied. "I may as well get it over with." The two walked in silence to the train station eliciting stares from passers-by. Although an occasional kimono may be spotted, they were rarely worn and usually seen on old ladies. Eventually they found their way to the Hoshi district and as they crossed the noren curtain into the world of the Onmyogi, Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hand.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha reassured leading her to the teahouse, "Everything is going to work out." Kagome nodded as they stepped inside taking their shoes off and being led to a low table in a discreet corner of the teahouse.

Kagome sighed as Sensei Ishii had not yet arrived and looked down at the tabletop. It was amazing how quickly she had gone from the highest of highs performing that spell the night before to the lowest of lows receiving that letter earlier that day.

What if she got kicked out? What would happen to her? She would be a failure. And she wondered what her family would think of her? What Inuyasha would think of her? She shuddered as thought after thought entered her mind.

"Hello Kagome, Inuyasha," Sensei Ishii cheerfully said as she knelt at the table.

"Hello," Kagome responded lifelessly bowing at the table, not noticing that the waitress had brought them tea and a tray of rice crackers.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sensei Ishii asked.

"You are going to kick me out, aren't you?"

"Don't be silly," Sensei Ishii replied. "But I do need to talk to you about what happened and perhaps explain things to the both of you."

"You're not," Kagome replied lifting her head with hope in her eyes.

Sensei Ishii smiled, but there was apprehension in her smile, "No, you are not expelled. But that doesn't mean you are not in trouble either. Don't ever pull that stunt again."

"Understood," Kagome smiled. She then poured tea for everyone and passed the cups around. Sensei Ishii took the cup in her hand and turned it looking at the green color of the liquid and the steam emanating from the cup before taking a sip. "You have to understand that there are reasons these rules exist."

"Of course," Kagome said sitting upright. Sensei Ishii gently placed her cup on the table and began, "years ago as you two know all too well youkai and humans waged battle after battle against each other. Tired of the endless fighting, a group of youkai drafted a proclamation of peace to a group of influential Buddhist monks and Shinto priests forbidding the two groups from attacking each other."

"And that worked?" Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms in skepticism.

"Keep in mind this was presented by some of the most powerful youkai of the time, one of which had taken a human bride," Sensei Ishii explained, "that no youkai dared go against the proclamation."

"And the humans?" Kagome queried.

"Slowly through generation after generation, the humans agreed to it," Ishii stated. "In fact, this was the beginning of the magical world as we know it today. Eventually those humans who possessed magical skill and the surviving races of youkai distanced themselves from the rest of Japan and formed it's own schools and governments and society."

"C'mon, there's always gotta be some power hungry youkai after power," Inuyasha stated rather bluntly taking a large sip of tea.

"You are right, Inuyasha," Ishii agreed. "But that is why we have aurors, human and youkai trained to handle errant onmyogi and youkai. And while no system is 100 perfect it works pretty well."

Inuyasha nodded, contemplating her statement. At least there was some sort of order to this society, despite some errant being attempting something foolish. But he understood no system was perfect, but this was as good as any he had seen before. A sly grin crept onto Inuyasha's face, "So Kagome can't sit me anymore."

"Kagome," Ishii stated getting serious, "You must exercise extreme care in using your miko powers. Amongst most onmyogi there is distrust of spiritual powers. This is because such powers have been misused in the past, despite often being used for good. Yet there has been new thinking in the magical community. Not all onmyogi feel this way, however, many now believe that people who possess those powers should be properly trained and their use regulated. It will be up to your discretion in the future how you choose to utilize these powers"

"I'm not afraid of who knows what powers I possess," Kagome confessed in all earnestly. She was used to such attention in the Sengoku Jidai.

"I know that Kagome," Ishii replied softly. "I just want you to be careful."

Kagome nodded then looked down at her cup watching the steam rise above it. She knew she could be rash. But she did not have the right to 'sit' Inuyasha the day before. It was her fault, not his, that she was not understanding the lesson.

Contemplating pulling the rosary beads from his neck, Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha. It was true he no longer needed them and the sensei of the school would teach him to control his powers. Perhaps it would be for the best but she would talk it over with Kaede first. Sensei Ishii spoke again diverting Kagome from her thoughts, "But your powers are extraordinary and you will be trained appropriately to defend yourself."

"Why me?" Kagome tentatively asked tracing the lip of her half empty cup with the tip of her finger. Ishii looked at Kagome compassionately, "It is because of what you carry, what you can see when others can not. It is my responsibility to ensure that you can defend yourself."

Inuyasha and Kagome glumly looked at the table, not sure what to think of her words. Ishii smiled at the two teenagers and smiled, "You two are just too serious! Go enjoy the rest of the day."

Kagome smiled as she left the teahouse, glad that she was still going to Yukiyanagi Academy but still confused about what to do with Inuyasha's rosary.

"See, everything worked out!" Inuyasha stated deciding to buy Kagome some sweets at Fugetso-Do Sweet Shop.

"Yeah, I guess you were right," Kagome smiled wondering where Inuyasha got the yen from, suspecting that her mother told him to buy her something after the meeting.

"Damn straight!" Inuyasha grinned looking at the colorful mochi on display under the counter. "Now what do you want?"

"Hmm," Kagome smiled leaning down at the display placing a finger on her chin, "Red bean is always good, but so is melon and strawberries."

"We could have all three," Inuyasha mused grinning even wider. Kagome giggled and glanced over at Inuyasha, "we could." So with a tray of red bean, melon, and strawberry mochi and a box packaged to take home, Kagome and Inuyasha took a seat at one of the outdoor tables.

"Oh my, they used fresh strawberries and a bit of red bean paste!" Kagome proclaimed causing Inuyasha to laugh. It was nice to see her smile once again. He picked up the pale green pastry and munched on it slowly savoring the taste, something he was still not used to doing, "The melon one is good too."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed laughing, "We're gonna loose our appetite before dinner."

"Feh, measley human girl," Inuyasha smirked reaching for a strawberry pastry, "I'm always hungry."

"Yeah, my mom calls you the bottomless pit!"

"The what!" Inuyasha retorted with confusion in his face. Kagome licked her lips and explained, "Well, you eat and eat but you never get full. Where does it all go? You stomach is bottomless!"

Inuyasha blushed swallowing his sweet and looked down. He took the next piece of mochi and bit into it and chewed much more slowly. How could he have been so careless? In front of Kagome's mother, no less!

Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha try to eat with more refinement, noticing the ears twitch in concentration beneath the silk wrap on his head. "Don't worry," Kagome reassured placing a hand on his, "my mom likes you."

"She does?" Inuyasha replied with wide eyes. Kagome giggled as she could see below the wrap Inuyasha's ears stand straight up.

"Why do you think she makes buys clothes for you? She always cooks your favorite foods when you are around," Kagome began to list.

"I suppose," Inuyasha, mumbled feeling his cheeks grow hot again. He slowly picked up a green piece of mochi and bit into it gently savoring the taste of red bean on his tongue. Perhaps he would be more polite around Kagome's mother. Inuyasha lifted the tray and offered the last piece to Kagome who smiled and took it.

"Well, we have another lesson tomorrow," Kagome said as they left the Hoshi District.

"Good," Inuyasha smiled as he followed Kagome into the train station. "I wonder what we are going to learn tomorrow."

"I just hope I can keep up," Kagome glumly added. Inuyasha smirked, "I didn't learn how to use my father's sword overnight." Kagome nodded watching as Inuyasha closed his eyes as the train approached, the wind blowing his hair about. She grabbed his hand and led him onto the train.

"You just can't give up, ever," Inuyasha whispered as they managed to find a pair of seats before the car filled up. Kagome wrung her hands and whispered back, "but it's not easy. I just get so frustrated."

"So what," Inuyasha hissed back. "Everyone does."

Kagome looked down at the package of sweets in her arms, wrapped so delicately in rice paper. She glanced over at Inuyasha who had closed his eyes and reached over to squeeze his arm, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked his eyes snapping open. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep," Kagome whispered feeling guilty for waking him. "That's all," Inuyasha drowsily said leaning his head on her shoulder, quickly falling asleep again. Kagome smiled to herself, lost in thought about how everything worked out.

"Kagome," a familiar voice called out. Kagome looked up to see Eri, Yuka, and Ayume looking down at them. Eri smirked, "What are you two dressed up for?"

"Um, we had to do some business for the shrine near Asakusa," Kagome calmly explained, which the three girls quickly bought.

"Wow!" Ayume exclaimed with dreamy eyes, "you guys look so cute together." Kagome, blushing, quickly began thinking of a way to detract the attention from her and asked, "What are you guys up to?"

"We were just shopping," Ayume explained. "To celebrate Yuka finally getting an acceptance letter to the same high school."

"Congratulations," Kagome smiled. "When did you get the letter?"

"Yuka smiled, "It was lost in the mail so they called my house to find out why I had not responded. My mom called after you left to tell me the good news."

"Maybe you should call to find out what happened," Ayume suggested.

Kagome smiled. As appealing as it would be to go to high school with her friends, her heart had already been set on Yukiyanagi Academy. Politely she replied, "I'm really looking forward to going to my new school guys. It really is the only school to offer what I need."

"You mean that boarding school?" Eri queried.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "There is a Shinto shrine nearby where I can study. And it's out in the country which is so much better for my health."

"What's better for your health," Inuyasha mumbled slowly opening his eyes and sitting upright.

"My new school," Kagome told him squeezing his hand. Inuyasha, looking at the three girls, sighed. He knew enough to keep quiet around them; otherwise they would start asking to touch his hair, again. Inuyasha smiled as Kagome grabbed his arm leading him off the train smiling, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Nice bandana, Inuyasha," Yuka said to him as he passed her. Inuyasha turned and smiled for a moment before stepping off the train. As they made their way to the street Inuyasha turned to her and asked, "What did you tell them?"

Kagome smiled and took hold of his arm, "I told them that I had been accepted to a boarding school in the country."

"You told them, muggles, about the school!" Inuyasha hissed. Laughing, Kagome replied, "No, I told them that I was going to a school in the country but I did not tell them what kind of school it was. I let them assume it was a normal school."

"You scare me sometimes," Inuyasha mumbled as they walked down the sidewalk to the Higurashi Shrine.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

Fugetso-Do Sweet Shop actually exists in Little Tokyo Los Angeles and sells traditional sweets. Mochi is made of rice and has a chewy texture and can be seen on the anime as the round things on sticks they eat at roadside stands. It is filled with various things.


	9. A Strange Reunion

A Strange Reunion

"So all we have to do is hold onto this piece of silk?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned looking nervous as she held up the fabric. Jii-chan and Souta leaned around her to inspect the silk with curiosity.

"That's what the letter said," Inuyasha replied fiddling with the ties to his black haori he wore over his formal kimono and hakama. But he did not voice his concerns regarding the letter. It was rather nonspecific, but Inuyasha had been wrong about Akira and hoped he would be wrong about this letter as well. However he felt better once Kagome entered the kitchen dressed in a formal green kimono and smiled, "Is everyone ready?"

Inuyasha felt his breath hitch in his throat as he gazed at Kagome. He had always wondered what Kagome would look like dressed in the elaborate twelve layers of kimono his mother had worn to court, but never had the courage to voice this to her before.

Now Kagome stood before him in a fine silk kimono with extra long sleeves that dangled so delicately and a hem that was so long the kimono trailed on the floor behind her. It had been paired with an elaborate red and gold obi whose ends dangled down her back almost to the floor. And her hair had been pinned up and adorned with floral kanzashi hairpins with trailing pink petals that framed her face. She was as beautiful as a maiko, the famous apprentice geisha of Kyoto.

"Inuyasha…" The hanyou blinked at the sound of his name and blushed slightly as he smiled, "Huh?"

"Get your geta on," Kagome smiled. "It's almost time." Inuyasha found that everyone was clutching a piece of the silk cloth. He then looked down at Kagome's feet and smiled to see she had on her tall okobo sandals. He quickly slipped his wooden sandals on and took hold of the strip of silk.

Seconds later everyone could feel themselves being pulled through the air as an invisible chord was attached to their belly buttons. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome and squeezed his eyes shut feeling slightly ill. Kagome burrowed her head into Inuyasha's shoulder. Mrs. Higurashi, Souta and jii-chan, however, laughed at the sensation. But as soon as it began, the journey was over and the group stumbled onto some lush grass.

Kagome, on her tall okobo, tripped on Inuyasha, who was still unstable on the two-pronged geta, and the pair to fall onto the grass. Souta leaned over them, "Are you guys okay?"

"Just peachy," Inuyasha grumbled looking a little green in the face as he helped an equally queasy looking Kagome up. His nose twitched suddenly and his ears swiveled on his head, "That scent!"

"What scent?" Kagome asked, with concern in her eyes, as she reached into her obi no doubt looking for an ofuda. Inuyasha gripped onto the handle of the Tetsusaiga, gritting his teeth as the front door to the large house opened and out walked a tall figure with long flowing white hair.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha hissed. Behind him he could hear Kagome whispering frantically to her family. Growling, Inuyasha asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

There was no scowl or look of disdain on Sesshomaru's face, but a look of uncertainty and perhaps remorse, "Let go of your weapon, I did not invite you to fight with you."

"Then why did you invite me?" Inuyasha snickered pulling the sword an inch out of its scabbard. Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the ground then up at Inuyasha. Behind him he could see Kagome and what he assumed her family. "You are my brother, my family, I only wish to make amends."

"That doesn't change the fact you tried to kill me several times."

"I was rash and foolish then. If I could use a time turner to change the past I would but that is not possible." Sesshomaru paused and looked at a large blade of grass, "All we can do is move forward."

This confused Inuyasha greatly as he gripped his sword and watched as two small children, a boy and a girl came bounding out of the house. The boy looked like the spitting image of Sesshomaru and appeared to be close to five years old, while the girl had white hair like her father she also had tiny dog-ears on top of her head. Inuyasha guessed she was about 3 years old.

"Aki! Masako!" Sesshomaru hollered. "Wait!" But the children ignored him and ran to Inuyasha leaping into his arms. Surprised, Inuyasha toppled to the ground with the two children on top of him.

"Are you our uncle Inuyasha?" the little girl in the red kimono and large red floral kanzashi hairpins in her hair next to small her dog-ears asked. He noticed that both the boy and girl smelled like Sesshomaru but also had the scent of a human in them, a scent he recognized but could not place.

"I suppose," Inuyasha replied, dumbfounded. Sesshomaru crouched next to Inuyasha and growled softly causing both children to climb off Inuyasha. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around each of the children and pulled them close and gently whispered, "Masako, Aki what did I say about meeting new people."

"That we should bow first," the boy answered. Now more curious than fearful, Kagome kneeled next to Inuyasha and spoke, "Sesshomaru, are these your children?"

"Yes they are," he responded with a hint of pride in his voice. "This is Aki," he explained pointing to the boy, "and this is Masako," he added placing a hand on top of her head and scratched one of her ears causing her to squeal happily.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said as the two children bowed low to her. Inuyasha sat up and stared at Sesshomaru with a look of bewilderment written on his face.

"You have two more nieces, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as Masako crawled into his arms. "Come inside and you'll meet them."

Sesshomaru stood up cradling Masako in his arms followed by Kagome. Inuyasha tentatively got up and watched everyone walk toward the house although he was looking rather pale. He slowly followed everyone, taking a few steps forward before everything around him went blank…

"Should we put a wet cloth on his forehead?" Inuyasha heard Kagome ask. This was followed by the voice of Jii-chan, "I think the boy needs some air."

Inuyasha grunted at the noise and scents invading his senses, some familiar some unfamiliar, wondering why his head hurt so much. He felt something cool being placed on his forehead and could hear someone moving near him followed by the voice of Mrs. Higurashi, "Do you think it was too much of a shock?"

"What was too much?" Inuyasha moaned forcing his eyes open, then closing them quickly his face wincing as the walls spun around him. He felt familiar fingers wrapping themselves around his and Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome!"

"Shh, take it easy," Kagome whispered resting her other hand on his cheek. Inuyasha knew she was close and inhaled her scent as he leaned into her touch. Slowly he opened his eyes and choked out, "what happened?"

"You fainted," Kagome whispered brushing his hair out of his face. Inuyasha blinked and sat up tentatively, the wet cloth falling in his lap, "I what?"

Mrs. Higurashi knelt next to Inuyasha and resting her hand on his shoulder, "Take it easy. Give yourself a few minutes to adjust." In a daze, Inuyasha numbly nodded looking down at the floor, "Are we still at Sesshomaru's?"

"Yes," Kagome replied. "He's getting some tea for you."

"And he means no harm?" Inuyasha questioned. "It was only a few weeks ago that I last saw him and he had threatened to kill me. And today he's being nice. It's so strange."

"Inuyasha," Kagome explained, "It may have been a few weeks for you, but for Sesshomaru it's been 500 years."

"So how is he doing?" A petite young woman yielding a tray in her arms asked as she walked into the large room, her elegant deep blue kimono trailing behind her. She knelt before Inuyasha and placed the tray on the floor and passed a warm cup of tea to him, "Here drink this."

As Inuyasha drank from the cup, he gazed at the young woman recognizing her features and her scent, but unable to place her. "I know you."

Kagome looked at the young woman then at Inuyasha about to scold him for his abruptness, but reminded herself he was still in a daze. In a low voice, Inuyasha added "You were just a child then."

Kagome looked at the young woman realization dawning on her face, "Rin."

* * *

I couldn't wait to post this chapter ever since Emron The Dragon King and XxCrescentMoonxX both suspected Sesshomaru would pop up eventually in my story and said so in their reviews.

And I just couldn't help dress Kagome as a maiko. They are so pretty!


	10. The Taisho Legacy

The Taisho Legacy

Inuyasha watched Kagome and Rin embrace awkwardly then comfortably chat with each other in hushed voices, the reality of the situation becoming clearer as he grew more coherent. He glanced around the small bedroom, at the small bookshelf loaded with books on the shelves, the low table by the window and his sword propped up against the corner with a couple of other katana. He noticed that everyone had been staring at him. Realization dawning on him he muttered, "So did I…in front of everyone."

"It's okay," Kagome softly replied.

"No it's not," Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms and looking down at his lap. Kagome silently gazed at him unable to respond. She knew his fragile pride had been hurt and no amount of words would make him feel better. Kagome slowly reached out for him but quickly pulled her hand back as she heard the Shoji screen door slide open.

"Can I talk to my brother alone," Sesshomaru said from the doorway of the small room, cradling something in his arms. Everyone nodded and slowly cleared out of the room and the door was slid shut behind him.

From the futon he had been resting on, Inuyasha frowned as his brother approached him then knelt beside him. The familiar feeling of anxiety stirred within him upon seeing his brother approach but that soon dissipated as he saw the bundle of blankets move ever so slightly.

"This is your goddaughter Yuri," Sesshomaru quietly said passing the bundle to his brother. Inuyasha tentatively took the child in his arms, never having held one before.

"Make sure you cradle her head," Sesshomaru explained to his nervous brother. Once in his arms Inuyasha got a good look at the infant, the first infant he ever held. She had tufts of dark hair and small dark dog-ears atop her head. As the infant opened her eyes to look at him, he could see familiar amber eyes gazing back at him.

"Goddaughter?" Inuyasha choked as the infant gripped one of Inuyasha's fingers with her hand, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"Yes, Rin and I have discussed this and we have decided that we want you do be the godfather of Yuri."

"I suppose," Inuyasha, said a hit of uncertainty in his voice. To be responsible for another being was a frightening concept to him, but it was also rather appealing. Sesshomaru sighed and spoke with frank honesty, "I suppose you are wondering why Rin and I don't have more children for being together for five centuries."

Inuyasha just gazed at his brother but said nothing as Sesshomaru continued. "It had been several years since the destruction of Naraku when Rin was carrying our first child. We had settled in the western lands and I was planning to rebuild our father's empire. But on the night before the birth, Rin had seen terrible visions. I told her not to worry and that everything would be fine."

"But little did we realize how true her visions were," Sesshomaru choked, emotion not hidden in his voice. "The empire as our father had fashioned would never rise again." He paused finding the words harder and harder to come to the surface.

"What happened to the child?" Inuyasha asked, holding Yuri closer as he dreaded his brother's answer. Sesshomaru bowed his head and closed his eyes, "The child, she never lived to see a year."

Inuyasha winced at both the tragedy and the pain it caused Sesshomaru. "I had procured a nice home for us and no youkai dared approach us. And any who did met with dire circumstances. The few humans we encountered were polite but I could see in their eyes their contempt for Rin and little Moriko."

"I had gone out to hunt that day. I remember it so well. The sun was out and there was a slight breeze. But as I soared above the treetops, I could feel my body grow cold. So I quickly returned to our home to find Rin tied up wailing. There were three men I recognized from the nearby village, one of them was a village elder with his son and the third a monk who had been staying in the village for a few weeks."

Sesshomaru paused to gaze at Inuyasha, tears brimming the edges of his eyes before one leaked out and ran down his cheek. His grief was so complete he did not brush the tears away, "Moriko, our daughter, lay slain before Rin," Sesshomaru paused before continuing with anger in his voice, "And the elder's son had his hands all over Rin, violently pulling her kimono off calling her a fucking whore!"

"I was angry. They had taken my daughter's life so I took theirs. The stench of their blood on my claws was sickening. I have never been so ashamed of myself. I should not have allowed myself to fall to their level, but…"

"I would have done the same," Inuyasha whispered looking down at his niece, his goddaughter. The infant was so small, so helpless, yet the hanyou found that he wanted to defend her with all his might. All anxiety had drained from Inuyasha, as he now understood his brother's pain.

"And as I kneeled on the grass my claws covered in blood I thought of you," Sesshomaru hissed. "I had failed my wife, my daughter, and I had failed you."

Inuyasha glared at his brother, not sure what to say and uncertain of the meaning behind Sesshomaru's words. Sesshomaru's gaze caught his brothers, the tears now gone from his eyes, "When your mother died I should have been the one to look after you but instead I turned my back on you."

"I vowed from that day on if I ever met you again that I would start things over between us once again. Then a year ago, Sensei Ishii had told me about a time traveling miko and hanyou. I accompanied her to watch over the Higurashi shrine when I spotted you."

"I wanted to go to you, I was so eager to set things right," Sesshomaru continued. "But Sensei Ishii forbade me. So I waited until you stumbled on this world. And I vowed to help you succeed in it."

Sesshomaru, having finished his story, watched Inuyasha who looked back at him thoughtfully wondering what his brother was thinking. Looking down at his garments for a moment, Sesshomaru asked, "Do you have the key that came with the letter?"

"I do," Inuyasha replied adjusting Izayoi in his arms.

"That key opens a vault at Chuuou Bank in the Hoshi District in Tokyo. Inside that vault is some money set-aside for you for your school supplies and such. And this bedroom is yours for when you come to stay."

Inuyasha nodded unsure of what to say and gazed at his brother, recognizing that he was staring at a completely different person than the one he knew to exist 500 years in the past. Sesshomaru smiled as Inuyasha diverted his gaze to look at Yuri, who had fallen asleep and had let go of his finger.

"She's so small," Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru laughed softly, "She is only three months old."

"So how is it," Inuyasha slowly asked in a hushed voice as he watched over the infant, "that Rin has lived for 500 years."

Sesshomaru swallowed and carefully explained, "I have extended a part of my soul so that her life span could be extended to that of mine. But, it is an ancient and almost forbidden ritual, yet it is still practiced by many youkai today. You won't find it in any book. But when the time comes for you to present a comb to Kagome I will share these secrets with you."

"Who said I was gonna give Kagome a bridal comb?" Inuyasha protested. Sesshomaru smiled slyly, something Inuyasha was not used to seeing, and stood up and walked to the door. As he left the room he smirked, "I'll hold you to those words, little brother."

Alone with his niece, Inuyasha softly gazed down at the sleeping infant in his arms. He wondered how he could feel such strong emotions for the child having barely known her. Kagome quietly slipped into the room and gracefully sat down next to Inuyasha careful of her flowing garments. She leaned over the infant and smiled.

"This is my goddaughter, Yuri," Inuyasha whispered. "Do you want to hold her?"

"That's okay," Kagome whispered. "She's asleep." Also, the sight of Inuyasha holding an infant, his goddaughter, made Kagome feel warm on the inside. There was no scowl or anger on his face, just calmness and wonder.

"She smells really nice," Inuyasha whispered with wonder and awe in his voice, "and when she's awake she likes to grab my finger. Her hands are so small; they can barely curl around my finger. And she has the cutest little claws." Yuri stretched in her sleep and the blanked shifted exposing one dark dog-ear. Kagome gasped having never seen a hanyou infant before, "She really is beautiful."

"She is," Inuyasha agreed smiling. Inuyasha and Kagome heard soft giggling and looked towards the doorway where Aki and Masako had filed into the room and stood, smiling.

"Shh, we have to be quiet when we are around Yuri," Aki whispered to Masako who nodded. They slowly walked to where Inuyasha and Kagome were seated and sat down next to them. A third girl Inuyasha had not met yet carefully stepped into the room clad in a long trailing black kimono with pink rabbits and had her dark hair delicately arranged atop her head and adorned with large red floral kanzashi hairpins. She appeared human in appearance; the only indication of her youkai heritage was her amber eyes. Gracefully she sat down next to Kagome tucking her legs beneath her keeping her eyes fixed on Inuyasha.

Rin walked in and kneeled next to the elegant girl and introduced her, "This is Suzuha, our oldest child." Suzuha placed her hands on the tatami mat and bowed so that her head almost touched the floor.

"Hi Suzuha," Inuyasha said. The child sat up and smiled, "Hi." Aki and Masako giggled quiety, catching Inuyasha's attention. "What is so funny?"

"Suzuha thinks she is a geisha," Aki explained.

"Well, its true," Suzuha stated. "When I turn fifteen I am going to join an okiya. Poppa has already spoken to an okiya."

"Really?" Kagome asked looking at Rin quizzically, amazed at Suzuha's ambitions to join a geisha house, or okiya and wondering which of the five districts, or hanamachi, in Kyoto had shown an interest in her. Rin smiled, "Yes, it's true. If that is what she wants to do when she comes of age, then she can join an okiya."

"In one of the Kyoto hanamachi," Kagome inquired, impressed with the girl's ambitions. Suzuha laughed, to which Rin stated, "You can tell them."

"I've got offers from one okiya in Miyagawa-Cho, one in Gion, and one in Harashi."

"Harashi," Kagome and Inuyasha replied, never having heard that name before. "That is one of the geisha districts in the village of that borders your school. It isn't far from here, but it is much bigger than our village and has three hanamachi," Rin explained.

"I would have never thought that there would be Onmyogi geisha," Kagome mused smiling at Suzuha who in turned grinned widely and added, "All geisha are beautiful but the geisha of Harashi are most beautiful. They put on several public dances a year"

"Uh," Inuyasha whispered trying to be quiet but attracting the attention of Rin at the same time. With panic in his eyes, he quietly spoke, "I think she's waking up."

"Oh," Rin smiled kneeling next to Inuyasha as the infant opened her eyes. "I'll take her."

"Did I do something wrong?" Inuyasha whispered as Rin took Yuri into her arms. Rin laughed as she cradled her daughter, "You did fine. She's probably just hungry."

Inuyasha watched as Rin adjusted the blankets around Yuri, Kagome leaning over to get a better look at her. Aki was tugging at Masako's ear and she in return swatted at her brother. He smiled at the scene before him, still stunned at the events that occurred.

Slowly, Inuyasha stood up and quietly walked out of the bedroom. He needed a few moments in solitude to sort out his thoughts. As he was about to slip out of the room, Kagome called out to him, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Just outside," Inuyasha muttered before he slipped out of the room. Kagome frowned and quickly apologized to Rin, "I'm sorry. That was very rude."

"It's okay Kagome," Rin explained. "This is all so sudden for him. Just be patient and give him time."

Kagome nodded and gazed at the direction of the doorway, happy that Inuyasha's family had found him but feeling very unsure about how to help him. She had never encountered emotions like this. And compared to him, her life had been perfect. She felt a soft hand on hers and looked at Rin who smiled, "don't worry, Inuyasha will be fine."

Outside, after speaking a few words with his brother, Inuyasha passed through the bamboo gate and wandered to the boardwalk and lake that bordered Sesshomaru's large house. A small dock projected from the boardwalk where a large and a small boat had been tethered.

He leaned against a post and looked out at the water and the lush landscape that lay beyond it. A flurry of emotions was simmering within him. He could still feel anger for all that his brother had done in the past, but he also felt compassion for all that his brother had to endure. And another part of him could feel elation at the thought of finally having a brother and a family once again. It felt a little strange to have a family, but he knew he could get used to.

Inuyasha sniffed and sneezed then frowned, curious as to what was being said about him. He smiled to himself imagining what Kagome would be telling the others about him. And uncharacteristically, Inuyasha shrugged it off. It was just his family after all.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! 

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I was worried no one would like this story because it is a bit different than all the other HpxIY crossovers, but I'm really really grateful for everyone that has reviewed. Hoped you liked this chapter.


	11. Trust

Trust

"Do you love my brother?" Sesshomaru softly asked as Kagome stepped outside onto the porch at the back of the large house and approached him. The youkai lord had been seated on the steps overlooking the large expanse of land and a beautiful lake.

"I do," Kagome whispered slowly. Sesshomaru turned around slightly to gaze at the girl behind him, "And do you trust him?"

Kagome took half a step back, shocked by the audacity of the question. With emotion in her voice, Kagome replied, "Of course I do!"

"Then why is he wearing that rosary around his neck," Sesshomaru stated facing forward again. "I know what it does and who controls it."

"That is only to protect him, in case…" Kagome protested.

"Your argument is a weak one!" Sesshomaru quickly countered. "How is he to learn to overcome his weakness, to trust, to love with that _leash_ around his neck?"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome retorted rather loudly. "You know what can happen when he looses control."

"Then what is the point of going to Yukiyanagi Academy for then," Sesshomaru added. "I may as well tell him to forget it, to forget about his own future because the most important person in the world won't let him learn and grow because she won't trust him."

Kagome took a second half step backward, shocked by the honesty of the words. She knew he was right, but she could not help to worry. Whimpering in barely a whisper, Kagome replied, "But can't the rosary stay on until he learns all that stuff, just in case…"

"He will never learn to trust," Sesshomaru stated rather slowly, "If the ones who love him don't trust him."

Bowing her head, Kagome closed her eyes to stop the onslaught of tears. She knew deep down that Sesshomaru was right. The war with Naraku was over and it was time to move on. And for Inuyasha, it was time for the wounds of a tragic life to heal.

No tears surfaced, but Kagome still felt unsteady. Did she really trust Inuyasha? Clutching her kimono so the trail would not fall on the floor, she ventured down the steps and walked down the stone pathway and through the bamboo gate that led to the dock that overlooked a lake.

Inuyasha stood on that dock leaning against a post gazing at the water. She slowly walked towards him, her tall wooden sandals making their distinctive "ko-porri" "ko-porri" sound against the wood. Inuyasha turned towards her and leaned down slightly as she got near.

"How are you doing?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at the lake enjoying the breeze and warm sunshine on his face, "Okay, I guess."

"It's nice to have a family," Kagome smiled looking out at the lake and how beautiful and peaceful it was. Inuyasha looked down at the dock a small smile spreading across his lips, "I suppose."

The two of them stood on the dock overlooking the water. A large gust of wind blew over them, tossing Inuyasha's hair in the breeze. A grove of bamboo crackled in the distance. Inuyasha smiled, "It's so nice here, like back in my era with no ah-to-mobiles."

"It is," Kagome replied wistfully. She turned to look at Inuyasha, noticing for the first time how calm his face looked, at how young he looked. He had never looked that way before and it warmed her heart to see him so blissful, so free of pain.

Her heart beating faster, Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha and reached up taking hold of the rosary beads and with shaky hands pulled them over his head.

"Ka-Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he gazed at Kagome uncertainty and anxiety written on his face as the wind softly blew soft strands of hair around his him. "But why?"

"You deserve to be free," Kagome, whispered her eyes gazing into Inuyasha's. Slowly the anxiety began to fade replaced with calmness and Inuyasha smiled, "thank you."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before a soft breeze blew the trailing pink petals of her hairpin in her face. Inuyasha brushed them back into place and took her hand, and led her down the boardwalk, "I want to show you something."

Slowly they made their way to the end of the dock that extended into the lake and stopped at a small rowboat.

"Inuyasha," Kagome questioned with uncertainty in her voice. Inuyasha took her hand and smiled as he gently helped her into the boat reassuring her, "it's going to be okay."

Once Kagome was seated on the bench, Inuyasha quickly steered the boat with the long oar. He watched as Kagome delicately held onto her sleeve dipping her fingers into the cool water laughing at how cold it was. She saw him watching her and smiled, "are you sure we can use this boat?"

"Yeah, Sesshomaru said we could use it," Inuyasha smirked as he steered them onto their destination. Kagome nodded and looked to the shore, admiring the traditional dwellings with elegant swooping awnings and Shoji windows that lined the lake. All sorts of onmyogi, youkai, and hanyou could be seen strolling on the boardwalk in various styles of traditional dress.

"So Sesshomaru said I have a place in his house," Inuyasha suddenly muttered as if unsure of how to say it. Kagome looked onto the large expanse of water and replied, "I'm happy for you, you deserve it."

"Feh," Inuyasha countered gruffly causing Kagome to giggle softly. Inuyasha quickly sat down in front of her and crossing his arms demanded, "What is so funny?"

"It's just that whenever something personal about you is revealed, you get very grumpy," Kagome explained looking into his piercing eyes.

"That's because it's my business and no one else's," Inuyasha spat out. Kagome kept her gaze on him not blinking, "I am like family you know and if you can't be close to your family then who can you be close to."

"I wish it was that easy," Inuyasha mumbled, looking away. Kagome watched as his body tensed, a scowl appearing on his features. She leaned forward and placed a hand on top of his and whispered, "It is not easy, but I trust you and hope you trust me."

Inuyasha swallowed, contemplating all that had happened that day. Overnight, he was part of a family once again after being so unceremoniously cast out. It was enough to send a hanyou reeling. He quietly replied, "I do, I do trust you."

Kagome nodded and watched as Inuyasha stood up to steer the boat to its destination. They did not say any more words, both comfortable in their silence. Slowly the dock became closer and more people could be seen meandering about on the boardwalk.

Inuyasha tied the boat to the dock and helped Kagome out of the boat. He held out his arm for her and led her away from the lake and to quaint downtown district lined with narrow alleyways and traditional dwellings and structures. All sorts of shops and carts loaded with fruits and vegetables lined these alleys. A medium sized Shinto shrine graced a large courtyard. Kagome smiled, having never seen a village quite like this before.

"This is amazing!" Kagome proclaimed squeezing Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha smiled and blushed at having done something to please Kagome. Slowly they wandered the narrow alleys taking in the sights, sounds, and scents of this strange town.

As they walked through the Onmyogi village, Inuyasha thought of the words Sesshomaru had spoken. Was his brother's house his home? And did that make this village his home? It was a nice thought that brought a smile to his face. He stopped walking as he noticed Kagome gaze at some ancient writing engraved onto the cobblestones.

"Hmm, I can't make out all of it," Kagome smiled as she leaned down to look at the engraving. Inuyasha frowned then smiled, "But I can."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha; amazed he could understand the writing. But he had been born in the Heian era and was most likely exposed to this style of writing. But at the same time he could read modern textbooks with ease. There was so much to Inuyasha she had yet to learn. Inuyasha frowned at her and simply stated, "It is the language of the mainland."

"Oh," Kagome replied as if it was natural then quickly re countered, "And where did you learn that?"

"When I was a kid," Inuyasha darkly replied. Seeing the pain reflected

"From the brave souls, a friendship was forged

Of those sworn to be enemies,

But brought peace to the land,

Then lost to the winds of time,

Here we lay the groundwork,

For the souls who left us," Inuyasha spoke

"What does that mean?" Kagome pondered, wondering what those words could mean. Inuyasha scratched his ear and shrugged, "Dunno, who cares anyways?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious about who wrote that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at a loss for words and muttered, "I have too many other things to worry about."

Kagome glanced at him as he looked down at the cobblestones. She had always thought that he preferred to live a simple life with few worries. But she was slowly beginning to realize he had never been given that luxury, living alone in the forests either hunting or escaping from being the hunted. Suddenly she could feel the slight pang of guilt of having lived a charmed life compared to his.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him and smiled adjusting one of the hairpins in her hair and replied, "I'm fine."

Kagome noticed a few stray hairs in Inuyasha's face and brushed them out of the way, her closeness causing a reddening of Inuyasha's cheeks. He leaned closer then paused, hesitating and waiting.

"We should head back," Kagome whispered. "Everyone must be worried about us." Inuyasha nodded not wanting his excursion with Kagome to end but he held out his arm for her, which she gladly took and headed back to the dock where their boat was stationed.

"Do you know where you are going?" Kagome inquired as they traversed the small alley. Inuyasha smiled, "Don't need to. I just need to follow my nose." And true to his word, Kagome soon found she was being helped into the boat.

"You know, we could have walked down the boardwalk," Kagome observed. "It's not that far from Sesshomaru's house."

"I know. But what is the fun in that?" Inuyasha wistfully replied. He had done something similar with another girl in what felt like a lifetime ago. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was gazing at a group of children playing on the boardwalk a smile on her face, wrapped in layers of pale green silk, the kimono hanging low on her back giving a revealing view of the back of her neck.

Inuyasha felt his breath hitch as he gazed at Kagome. He had never felt so strongly for another girl before, not even Kikyo. She looked at the surface of the water and the rocks and fish below then at the expanse of water enjoying the sunshine.

Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha having noticed how much he had changed since she first met him. He had been so angry, so spiteful at life and anyone who got near. As he manipulated the long oar, there wasn't a single line on his face. And he had been so kind to her as of late. It took her a few minutes to realize Inuyasha had been talking to her.

"Silly girl," Inuyasha smiled. "Daydreaming again." Kagome glared at him and was about to say something but noticed he was smiling and holding out a hand for her.

_Is he trying to tell a joke?_ Kagome thought. She smiled and took his hand and he led her out of the boat. They quietly walked down the dock and onto the stepping-stones that led to Sesshomaru's house. Squeezing his hand, Kagome said in barely a whisper, "that was fun."

Suddenly Inuyasha slowed down and they stopped walking, contemplating what to do next. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha curious as to why he stopped walking. What he did next was not what Kagome expected. He slowly leaned down, then paused hesitantly as if unsure what to do, then carefully placed a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered, "thank you."

* * *

In traditional Japanese culture, the back of the next was considered to be very alluring and since Inuyasha comes from that, well, he found it hard to resist. That is also why geisha (and their apprentices) wear their kimono hanging so low down their necks. 


	12. To Have A Family

To Have a Family

Mrs. Higurashi walked outside with Tama in her arms to fetch Inuyasha and Kagome, who had been gone for some time. Rin had joined her fiddling with an ancient looking camera and smiled as she focused on her subjects.

"How cute!" Rin chirped as she took the picture. Both Kagome and Inuyasha spun around to face Rin and her mother. Kagome's cheeks turned red as she recognized the object in Rin's hands guessing that she had captured the moment, the kiss, on film.

"You saw that?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha quickly released his hand from Kagome's and crossed his arms mumbling something about nosy people as a deep blush formed on his cheeks.

"I think they want some privacy," Rin giggled. Smiling at the blushing couple, Mrs. Higurashi added, "Dinner will be ready soon." Once they were left alone, Inuyasha profusely apologized, "I'm sorry."

Kagome froze and turned around to face Inuyasha whose cheeks were still rather pink. A large smile came across her face as she took his hands in hers, "Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong."

"But…"

"Inuyasha, please," Kagome pleaded. "Lets just let this be. Besides my mother likes you." Inuyasha was about to retort but as he stared into her strong gaze, he decided to not say anything as she gently took his hand and led him inside.

They found everyone seated at the low dining table waiting for them to arrive so they could finally eat. The table was loaded with various dishes on elegant ceramic ware. Cups of tea and sake were being passed around. Once _itadakimasu_ was spoken at the table, the traditional phrase spoken before a meal, everyone began to indulge.

Pouring the warm sake into a small cup, Inuyasha sniffed at it making a strange face before sipping it then putting down the cup stoically. Sesshomaru smirked, "What's the matter, you don't like sake?"

"It has an unusual taste. Its not bad but feels nice going down," Inuyasha casually replied helping himself to some squid. "And since when did you drink sake?"

"I am a youkai of refined tastes," Sesshomaru retorted. This remark led Inuyasha to snort in amusement as he suppressed a laugh.

"So is Inuyasha going to live with us?" Aki innocently asked, to which Inuyasha dropped his chopsticks. Sesshomaru calmly replied glancing at his brother, "It is for him to decide."

"What are you going off about?" Inuyasha questioned. Sesshomaru took a sip of sake and explained with a softened expression, "If you recall, we had set up a room for you here. It would be nice if you could stay for a while I have so much I want to show you but I want to learn from you as well."

Seeing everyone look at him, Inuyasha did not know what to say but quickly glanced at Kagome and stammered, "Um, I think I'll have to think about it."

Sesshomaru and Rin glanced at each other and smiled before turning to face Inuyasha, to which Sesshomaru said, "you can always use the floo network to visit Kagome whenever you want to."

"Floo network?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked.

"You can travel from place to place using fireplaces and floo powder. It takes just a few minutes, "Rin explained. "We can have the shrine connected to the floo network."

"And is the floo network connected to the Hoshi District," Inuyasha slowly asked as Rin and Sesshomaru nodded. With clenched teeth Inuyasha muttered, "you mean we could have used the floo network and avoided that blasted sub-a-way all along."

Both Sesshomaru and Rin nodded.

"And why weren't we notified of this," Inuyasha slowly muttered. "Just think Mika Noodle Shop was only a few minutes away."

Inuyasha's last comment brought giggles from the table. Shaking her head, Kagome groaned, "Not ramen again."

"And what is wrong with ramen," Sesshomaru asked with all seriousness in his voice. "I could live off the stuff."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Inuyasha replied returning to his meal. "Not much better than that stuff." He glanced over at Rin who appeared to be glaring at him and quickly added, "But everything here is very good too!"

Kagome could only grin, recalling a time when Sesshomaru turned his nose at 'human' food, much less dine with humans or even his brother and a time when Inuyasha would not attempt to be a polite host.

Inuyasha turned his attention to his young niece next to him, who was reaching for more crab. At the other end of the table, Suzuha and Souta were talking about their favorite new manga, _Kuroshitsuji_, which was popular amongst muggles and magical creatures. Next to her, her mother and grandfather had been engaged in a conversation about festivals of the magical world. Kagome watched these exchanges, feeling content with the world.

Dinner ended with Suzuha serving tea and sweets before performing a dance as Rin played the three stringed Shamisen. And as the last drop of tea was sipped, Sesshomaru quietly spoke his eyes focused on Inuyasha and Kagome, "I would like to talk to you two."

Kagome looked to her mother who nodded and slowly stood up. Inuyasha followed suit and the two of them followed Sesshomaru to the porch at the back of the house overlooking the lake where Sesshomaru sat down on a wooden bench. Inuyasha sat across from him, blushing as Kagome sat next to him her silk kimono brushing against him.

"What I am about to tell you, you must not repeat to anyone else, got it?" Inuyasha and Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru explained, "I am going against both Dumbledore and Ishii as they don't want me to tell you what I am about to."

"Heh, has anyone in our bloodline followed the rules?" Inuyasha smirked.

"But why?" Kagome queried, ignoring Inuyasha's remark. Sesshomaru paused thinking of what to say before he began, "Each has their reasons but mostly they want to protect you. But they do not know the details of your past and what you are capable of and that is why I will tell you all that has happened."

Observing their reactions, Sesshomaru continued, "Have you two heard of the Death Eaters?"

"Death eaters?" Inuyasha said skeptically with an eyebrow raised.

"They are dangerous," Sesshomaru explained. "More so than Naraku."

"What could be more dangerous than Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"How about a man who has supposedly done something making him near impossible to kill."

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha gasped. A smirk came across Inuyasha's face, "Naraku was damn near impossible to kill!"

"What I am going to say is so controversial and dangerous I want you two to repeat to no one. Got it?" Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. "Voldemort is the name of the wizard who formed the death eaters. It is said he has somehow split his soul at least six times so in order to kill him you must locate each of these six souls and destroy them. And they are not easy to locate like shards of the Shikon Jewel." Kagome gulped. This new enemy seemed invincible and possibly more frightening than Naraku.

"We found all the jewel shards, "Inuyasha mused. "How could we not find six parts to a soul?"

"Do you even know what a soul looks like?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome wrung her hands over her heart looking down at the floor. She had the gift of sight but what use was that against something she could not see.

"I see," Inuyasha morosely stated, understanding the complexities of the situation. With determination in his eyes, Inuyasha added, "But this group is not invincible."

"But they can do unimaginable things. They utilize spells and enchantments instead of swords. All it takes is the flick of a wand. You don't understand, Inuyasha. Death Eaters get their fear from their use of the Unforgivable Curses."

"What's an Unforgivable Curse?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru sighed and explained with strain in his hushed voice, "It's a spell so horrible in nature, so powerful, and so sinister that it is called 'unforgivable.'" He looked at both Inuyasha and Kagome noticing the confusion in their eyes.

"Imagine being at the will of a powerful Onmyogi, forced to steal, torture or even kill yourself all from the flick of wand, imagine feeling pain so intense it will drive you mad, and imagine dying at the sound of two innocuous words. That is the horror of an unforgivable curse."

"There are three of them. The Cruciatus Curse is known to cause such unbearable pain that people have gone mad from it. The Imperius Curse causes the victim to be at the whim of the spell caster and to whatever he or she is ordered to do, even drown oneself. The final curse is called the Killing Curse. With just the flick of a wand and the incantation Avada Kedavra, you can instantly kill a person."

Inuyasha swallowed, this was power he had not imagined. Kagome looked down at her tabi covered feet.

"But there is one person who survived the Avada Kedavra curse. He was just an infant when Voldemort killed his family. And when he tried to kill the boy, he just vanished."

"What happened to the boy?" Kagome asked.

"Well, he is your age Kagome and is alive and well, attending the magical school in England."

"We'll beat him," Inuyasha stated. "We have to." Sesshomaru looked thoughtfully at his brother, knowing he was right. Crossing his arms across his chest, Sesshomaru further explained, "You are correct. This is one battle we cannot loose. And although his treachery has not yet reached Japan, we are ready."

Inuyasha nodded as he watched Sesshomaru return to the party. He sat on the porch overlooking the water and was soon joined by Kagome. The two sat in silence gazing over the dark water.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered into the night air. Inuyasha gazed at her solemnly, "I guess you'll be leaving soon."

Kagome nodded taking his hand in hers and tracing the lines of his palm with her index finger. She knew that he had been thinking about Sesshomaru's request since dinner. Looking thoughtful, Inuyasha returned his gaze to the water and quietly spoke, "I have made a decision. I need to be with Sesshomaru and he needs to have me around."

"I've gotten used to waking up next to you," Kagome smiled. "I'm going to miss that."

"Me too," Inuyasha mused. "We have the floo network, though Its like the well but more convenient. We can visit each other." Laughing, Kagome added, "I plan to visit a lot! I love it here."

"I'm glad you like it here," Inuyasha smiled. "This is the first place in a long, long time that has felt like home."


	13. Depending On You

Depending on You

A soft breeze blew through the Higurashi Shrine as Kagome attempted to sweep up the leaves, her white kimono and voluminous red hakama pants of her traditional miko attire flowing about her. She sighed looking at her watch, anxious for Inuyasha's arrival and their lesson that day. In fact, Kagome had been anxious the whole day finding her classes difficult to sit through. Actually, as the last days of her life as a typical middle school student drew to a close, she was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate.

With the last of the shrine chores completed, Kagome headed inside and gathered the materials she would need for her lesson. She sat by the _irori_, the traditional fireplace sunken into the floor, waiting for Inuyasha to appear. To Kagome's liking, the floo network had been connected to her house a day after she returned home without Inuyasha.

It had been a week since Inuyasha had discovered his family and a week since Inuyasha uncharacteristically accepted his brother's invitation to stay with him.

"I need to be with Sesshomaru and he needs to have me around," Inuyasha had explained. Kagome was pleasantly surprised by this display of maturity. And she couldn't have felt happier. But she missed him and couldn't wait for him to arrive for their lesson. Her bags had been packed as she was planning to spend the weekend with him.

A flash of light and Inuyasha stumbled out of the irori and into Kagome's arms. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha calmly waited for the walls to stop spinning.

"How was it?" Kagome asked, having never travelled by floo network before. Scowling, Inuyasha muttered, "Its fast but it feels weird. You'll see."

Realizing that he was hugging Kagome close to her, Inuyasha felt his face grow hot and nonchalantly and slowly released her changing the subject quickly, "Did you read the lessons for today?"

Blushing slightly, Kagome nodded as she sat down on the tatami mat in front of the low table, "It doesn't look that complicated."

"Yeah," Inuyasha added sitting down next to her. "Rin has been preparing me for school. Making sure I know all the modern kanji and Romaji and English."

"English?" Kagome groaned loudly. "We have to study English?" Inuyasha gave an unpleasant look on his face and nodded.

"I thought after middle school I would be done with that," Kagome stated through clenched teeth, her left eye twitching slightly. Opening a bag of rice crackers left on the table Inuyasha added, "I hate it. But we really have no choice but to learn it. And it is the language spoken in England where all that trouble is coming from."

The sound of the doorbell ringing distracted them and soon the pair found themselves busy pouring over several lessons, however this set of lessons proceeding more smoothly than the last. Pleased with his pupils' progress, Akira moved onto something a bit more challenging.

But as Akira was explaining the concept of transfiguration, Inuyasha began to feel restless and began to wonder if he could transfigure the abandoned bag of rice crackers on the table into instant ramen.

_Mmmm, ramen. That would be good now_, Inuyasha mused. _I wonder if I can transfigure those crackers into ramen._

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered. "What is so interesting?"

Looking over at Akira and Kagome, Inuyasha asked, "Oh sorry, what was that?"

Laughing, Akira explained, "Do you think you could try transfiguration?"

"I guess," Inuyasha mused, "What do you want us to transfigure?" Crossing his arms, Akira looked over at his pupils, "Surprise me! But don't be too ambitious. Transfiguration takes a bit more energy than other forms of magic."

Inuyasha set his sights on the bag of rice crackers and concentrated. Unfortunately, the bag remained unchanged. Kagome meanwhile had fetched a cup of water and attempted to transform it. After several tries by both of them, Akira soon grew bored, "Alright, what was each of you trying to do?"

"I wanted to turn this water into tea, but I think I only succeeded in turning the water green." Akira smiled, "That's a good start. Now Inuyasha, what were you trying to do?"

"Um," Inuyasha stammered his cheeks turning a bit rosy, "I was trying to turn this bag of crackers, uh, into a bowl of ramen." Akira chuckled, "You are so ambitious! Was it a cup of instant ramen that you just add water to or steaming bowl from a ramen shop?"

"Instant ramen with hot water already added." Crossing his arms across his chest, Akira offered his opinion, "May I suggest you start off a bit simpler. You want to not only transfigure it but also change its temperature. That is more advanced magic.

Akira looked at his watch and decided it was time to wrap up his lesson, "I think that is enough for today. We covered a lot of topics and are ahead of schedule. Just keep practicing transfiguration. And we'll work on it some more next week."

It was late in the afternoon by the time the lesson had ended, Inuyasha's stomach growling loudly as Akira apparated from sight. But dinner would not be ready for at least an hour and Mrs. Higurashi needed a few more ingredients for that evening's dinner and found themselves on an errand.

"I'm hungry," Inuyasha huffed as they walked down the street, people on bicycles passing them by. Kagome laughed, "You're always hungry!"

"Am not," Inuyasha protested crossing his arms in front of his chest as they crossed the street. He tensed and then relaxed as Kagome wrapped her hand around his arm. Feeling comfortable in her presence, Inuyasha spoke frankly, "I don't like to use a wand. It makes things too easy and you don't get to go through the journey."

"Wow! Where does that come from?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru told me that," Inuyasha merely stated. "He's teaching me the proper way to handle a sword. There are no shortcuts, no wands, just hard work."

"It makes perfect sense," Kagome added. "A Buddhist monk begs to learn humility, the miko and priests clean the shrine with their hands to show their devotion to the kami. We shouldn't rely on magic too much. It should be an aid and nothing more."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed as they entered the small grocery store. Quickly finding the vegetables they needed, Inuyasha paused as they passed the section with chilled drinks. After staring at the selection for a while Inuyasha picked one.

"Calpis?" Kagome smiled familiar with that unusual drink made from milk.

"I've always seen this in those machines on the street and wanted to try it," Inuyasha explained as they paid for their groceries. As they exited the store, Inuyasha finally got to try his drink.

"Well?" Kagome asked. Smiling Inuyasha answered, "Its pretty good. Not too sweet." As they walked down the street, they passed a row of vending machines that had sparked Inuyasha's curiosity, "Why do they have these things on every street corner?"

Kagome had not paid much attention to them having grown up in Tokyo. It was such a part of Tokyo she barely noticed them. "They're not on every street corner."

"Fine, every other street corner," Inuyasha retorted.

"Well they are convenient," Kagome explained. "Like if you're thirsty you don't have to go far. Just out your door."

"That makes a lot of sense! I wish they had more the machines that give out food, but drinks are good," Inuyasha smiled taking a sip from his drink. Before he took another ship, Inuyasha paused and looked around warily, "Why do I get the feeling we're being watched?"

"Inuyasha, relax," Kagome whispered. "You're being paranoid. There is no youkai rampaging through modern Tokyo."

"I guess you're right," Inuyasha agreed relaxing a little but still feeling at unease. He walked quietly next to Kagome eager to get back to the shrine when he felt someone pat him on the back.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. Spinning around Kagome found Inuyasha looking rather pale, the bottle in his hand at his feet and the white contents pooling all over the sidewalk. Quickly she ran over to his side and taking his hand led him to an alley where he sunk to his knees.

A stern look came over her face as she concentrated on creating a strong barrier and whispered to Inuyasha, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I felt something hit me on my back," Inuyasha croaked out as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Cupping his cheek with her hand, Kagome firmly spoke to him, "Look at me, Inuyasha. I've erected a barrier around us. I'm going to look at your back but try to stay awake.

Inuyasha could only nod as Kagome looked at his back and found a small ofuda stuck to him. Carefully she peeled the offensive ofuda off and tossed it aside. Immediately Inuyasha sighed in relief. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Kagome said, "Do you think you can walk?"

It wasn't far from the shrine and Inuyasha did feel better. He nodded as Kagome helped him to his feet. Slowly, they made their way back to the shrine as Kagome reassured him, "Don't worry. I've got a barrier up."

By the time they returned to the shrine, Mrs. Higurashi had grown worried and was slightly frantic as she caught sight of Inuyasha, "What happened?"

"Someone tried to purify him," Kagome huffed as she helped Inuyasha to a chair. Immediately, Mrs. Higurashi placed a glass of water in front of him, "Is there anything I can do to help you feel better."

Inuyasha shook his head, "It'll pass in a day or so." He took the glass of water and drank its contents quickly before resting his head on the palm of his hand. Kagome laid a hand on his back and whispered to him, "Why don't you go upstairs to our room and rest for a bit."

"That's not a bad idea," Inuyasha mumbled getting up from the table. "At least it'll be quiet."

Slowly he pushed the door open and stumbled into the bedroom he now shared with Kagome, grateful that Kagome had not bothered to fold and put away the futon. He stumbled onto it and closed his eyes, the solitude feeling rather nice. But after a few minutes, Kagome stepped into the room and sat next to him on the futon.

"Does your head hurt?" Kagome asked laying a cool wet cloth on his forehead. Inuyasha let out a breath of air, "That feels good."

"Inuyasha, how are you feeling?"

"It's always the same. I get very tired and weak, my head hurts and my muscles ache. But I'm usually better in a day."

"Sit up," Kagome quietly ordered. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha looked at Kagome quizzically who smiled and explained, "I've got some medicine that will help you feel better."

Cracking a smile, Inuyasha removed the wet cloth from his forehead and tentatively sat up taking the pills from Kagome's hand. He gazed at her for a moment before swallowing them, "Don't worry dear, I'll be fine in no time."

A barely audible gasp escaped Kagome's lips. Despite her concerns for his current state of health, Kagome could not help but notice the gentle tone he had just used with her.

"You should lie down and rest," she instructed. Observing her face, Inuyasha asked, "Kagome, what is the matter?"

Brushing an errant strand of hair out of his face, Kagome quietly spoke, "Its my fault you are like this. You sensed something was wrong and I accused you of being paranoid." Inuyasha stroked her cheek and smiled weakly, "Don't worry about it. I should have insisted that something was odd. But now we know better for next time, dear."

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat once again. What was happening between the two of them? She replaced the wet cloth on his forehead smiling as he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, "Just rest dear. I'll bring you something to eat."

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome placed a blanket over him and went downstairs to help her mother, closing the door behind her. Cursing under his breath, Inuyasha was angry with himself for allowing a brief moment of not weakness but his true emotions to leak out. But it didn't last long as he soon drifted off to sleep.

*****

Awwww, Inuyasha is growing up! I just returned from Japan not too long ago and my experiences are going to creep into my stories. Tokyo and much of Japan's urban areas have vending machines on almost every street corner making it very convenient should one suddenly get thirsty. The majority of Tokyo residents do not drive a car on a daily basis as the subway and train system is very convenient (and oftentimes faster than trying to navigate Tokyo traffic) so I will never have Kagome (or Inuyasha) drive to the market. Most Tokyo residents live within walking distance of a supermarket. Modern Tokyo is just very convenient!


	14. Lessons In Life and Love

Lessons In Life and Love

By morning, Inuyasha was stirred from his sleep by a beam of sunlight that landed on his eyes. On the futon next to him, Kagome was lost in a deep sleep. Leaning over her, Inuyasha brushed a strand of hair out of her face as he admired her. He felt strangely calm and peaceful as he gazed at her.

Inuyasha knew he should have felt anxious after the events of the day before, but strangely he did not. Kagome began to stir and Inuyasha began to worry that he had waken her.

"Good morning," Kagome yawned as she awakened.

"I didn't wake you!" Inuyasha muttered looking a bit worried. Reaching up for one of his ears, Kagome smiled, "No, you didn't. Do you feel better?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Are you ready to go to Sesshomaru's house today?"

Sitting up, Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "I am. I just need to get dressed and packed."

As he stood up, Inuyasha looked turned to face Kagome, "I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs."

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked as he reached the door, "Aren't you worried about what happened yesterday." His hand on the doorknob Inuyasha calmly explained, "It does bother me. But I'm not going to obsess over it like I did when we fought Naraku. There are things I would father focus on."

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as Inuyasha looked thoughtfully at her. He continued, "Besides, I can talk to my brother about it tonight. We just have to be diligent and watch our surroundings in the meantime."

As Inuyasha closed the door behind him, Kagome could not help but think of that look on his face. Did he possibly like her more than a friend?

Having dressed and packed his belongings, Inuyasha offered his help to Mrs. Higurashi anxious for Kagome to get dressed so they could eat and head over to his house. And from the sights and smells of the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi had planned a nice breakfast that morning. Not only was he hungry from his ordeal the day before, but he was hoping to spend the whole day with Kagome, alone.

"Do you have anything planned for today dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she handed him the plates to set the table.

"Um, I was thinking we could go to the Fushimi Inari Shrine," Inuyasha muttered. Smiling, Mrs. Higurashi began to open cabinets and gather more ingredients, "Let me make a little snack for you guys then."

Embarrassed, Inuyasha quickly protested, "Its okay. You don't have to do anything!"

"But I want to!" Mrs. Higurashi proclaimed instructing Inuyasha to place the broiled fish on a plate, the steamed rice in a bowl, and take the simmering miso soup off the stove and into a serving bowl. By the time the table was set, Kagome had finally come down the stairs.

"'Bout time! I'm hungry," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Be nice Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi scolded. "Now if you two want to get everyone we can eat." But that was unnecessary as jii-chan and Souta poked their heads in the kitchen wondering when breakfast would finally be ready.

Everyone was delighted with the meal, not saying much as they enjoyed all the dishes. Inuyasha and Kagome, between bites of food, glance at each other shyly. These small exchanges did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Higurashi who smiled as she watched them.

"I wonder if I'll get to go to Yukiyanagi Academy," Souta mused as breakfast was winding down. Mrs. Higurashi froze, not sure if and how to answer him. But he was good at keeping secrets, having kept Inuyasha's identity a secret. Softly she spoke, "Souta, why do you want to know?"

"I just want to be like Kagome and Inuyasha," Souta replied. Looking thoughtfully at her son, Mrs. Higurashi replied, "Sensei Ishii has told me that you are on the list of students selected to attend the academy. But if the time comes and you choose not to go, then you don't have to."

"That great!" Souta shouted pumping his fist into the air. "I can't wait."

"You should work on doing well in school and having fun with your friends!" Kagome laughed.

"I know," Souta protested. "But that means I will be learning spells and other cool stuff."

"It ain't easy," Inuyasha nonchalantly added biting into the last piece of broiled fish. "There is a lot of work that goes into learning spells."

"It still sounds better than regular school work," Souta grumbled. Mrs. Higurashi stood up and began to clear the table, "Souta get your stuff ready for kendo. As the child ran out of the kitchen, jii-chan stood up, "I should get to the shrine before the visitors show up."

As Inuyasha and Kagome helped clear the table, Mrs. Higurashi finished packing their lunch into a 3 tiered bento box and wrapped it with a colorful cloth, "Thanks for helping me clean up. I made some lunch for you."

"Thank you mom," Kagome smiled.

"Are you two all packed and ready to go?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled as her two young charges nodded. "I don't want to keep you from your day." She followed them to the irori and watched with much fascination.

"All you have to do is take the floo powder into your hands and throw it to the floor and say the name of the place you want to go to very loudly," Inuyasha explained as he took Sora into his arms and slung his bag over his shoulder. Inuyasha stepped onto the irori and threw the powder onto the iroro and said aloud, "Taisho palace."

Closing his eyes tightly, Inuyasha could feel the strange pull of the floo network. Sora gripped at him with her claws and growled slightly not liking this form of travel one bit. But soon it was over and Inuyasha emerged standing in the large irori in Sesshomaru's house. The youkai cat leapt from Inuyasha's arms as he stumbled out of the irori and onto the tatami mat.

"Taisho Palace?" Kagome chucked.

"Well you two always said that Sesshomaru was a bit pretentious," Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

Kagome smiled as she nervously stood on the irori, floo powder firmly clutched in her hand and her trademark yellow backpack over her shoulder. Throwing the powder to her feet, Kagome called out "Taisho Palace!"

Kagome hugged herself and tightly shut her eyes at the strange and dizzying form of travel. Kagome felt her body slow down and suddenly stop, but continued to hug herself keeping her eyes closed.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "Kagome, are you okay?" Kagome nodded opening her eyes and stepping out of the irori and dropping her yellow backpack to the floor. Inuyasha took her into his arms and whispered in her ear, "Are you feeling a bit dizzy? Do you want to rest? I can make you some tea if you like."

"Just give me a minute," Kagome replied. "I was not expecting that."

"Its okay. Sesshomaru and Rin say it gets easier with practice," Inuyasha explained. Kagome nodded and took half a step backwards looking up at Inuyasha, "At least it's a fast way to travel!"

Inuyasha smiled, quickly picking up their belongings and taking them to his room, and then leading her out the door. Kagome was expecting to spend the day in the village but was surprised to have Inuyasha lead her out of the valley and into Kyoto proper.

"The Fushimi Inari Shrine!" Kagome commented. "I haven't been here in a long time."

"Sesshomaru and Rin talk about this place a lot," Inuyasha explained. "This is my first time here." As they walked the ablution basin, Inuyasha noticed a miko carrying several arrows across the courtyard. Kagome frowned as she observed his reaction only to be surprised by what he said next.

"That outfit suits you better." Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha, unsure of what to say. But the confusion on his face drew her out of her thoughts. As she stepped next to him, Inuyasha whispered, "It's been so long, I don't remember what to do."

"Its okay," Kagome whispered as she explained the ritual. Kagome took the bamboo ladle she dipped it into the water and poured it over Inuyasha's hands. He rinsed his hands and his mouth, purifying himself to enter the shrine grounds, which were the home of the inari, the god of rice, sake, and prosperity.

Inuyasha nervously took the bamboo ladle from Kagome's hands, not sure if this was appropriate but it did seem polite. He did the same for her, noticing the small smile on her face.

"Next we pray to the kami," Kagome explained as she let him to the shrine. "Get your money ready and follow what I do." Inuyasha watched as Kagome approached the shrine, throw some coins into the large box and tugged on the long rope. A loud rattling noise came from the bell awakening the kami to listen to her prayers. She bowed twice before clapping two times as she prayed asking for the kami's assistance in her studies. She bowed one more time before returning to Inuyasha's side.

"Did you catch all that?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded as Kagome added, "You say your prayer while you clap your hands. Just clap your hands twice but you can pray for as long as you want. And when you are done, you just bow once.

Inuyasha stepped to the shrine and repeated Kagome's actions. He closed his eyes as he clapped and thanked the kami for bringing Kagome into his life, he prayed for his parents hoping their souls had found each other in the afterlife, hoping they could see how happy their son was and lastly he asked the kami to help him in his new life. After lingering for a few minutes, he bowed before slowly stepping back towards Kagome.

Kagome could not help but notice the peaceful look on his face and smiled enjoying the changes in Inuyasha's personality. He was still rude but at least he was trying to be polite.

The two continued to explore the shrine, enjoying the aromas of the various food vendors. Inuyasha made a mental note to buy some of the tasty treats offered by the vendors as they began to hike up the legendary shrine grounds, a trail composed of thousands of torii gates lined up one after the other creating the illusion of a tunnel.

"Its so peaceful and beautiful here," Kagome quietly spoke as they made it up the steps. With a thoughtful look on his face, Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Kagome then added, "This is a shrine to the Inari. I can sense the aura of the kitsune."

"Hmmm," Inuyasha mused. "You know, I've never seen any kitsune in the Hoshi district or in my village."

"Perhaps they have their own villages. Shippo is going off to get training by the kitsune now."

"Oh yeah, right," Inuyasha mused. "Foxes have always tended to isolate themselves.

Kagome tentatively grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand as the two climbed further up the mountain trail. They paused as the trail led to a serene lake surrounded by lush trees. They sat on a stone bench and admired the scene.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome smiled as she removed the three tiered bento box from her bag.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha smirked as he leaned over her shoulder to see what was in the box. Having hiked for over an hour, both of them were rather hungry. Inuyasha smiled as he grabbed a piece of rolled omelet and popped it into his mouth. Kagome quickly grabbed an onigiri, a rice ball with a treat hidden inside. Noticing that Kagome's mother had hidden a pickled plum inside the rice, Inuyasha smirked, "I'm glad I didn't pick that one!"

"Here, have this one!" Kagome offered. "It has beef inside."

"Thanks," Inuyasha muttered. As the two finished the box, they gazed out at the water. Inuyasha gazed at Kagome and tentatively spoke, "You look nice today."

Tugging at her pink kimono sleeve, Kagome smiled, "Thanks." After a long moment's silence, Kagome spoke again, "So how are you and your brother getting along?"

"Fine," Inuyasha replied. "We train every day. And I help take care of my nieces and nephews. They are a handful!"

"Well they're kids," Kagome laughed. Inuyasha explained, "Suzuha can be so demanding, Aki and Masako have a lot of energy, and Yuri hardly ever cries but squirms a lot."

"They're all so cute!" Kagome added. Inuyasha looked at her as if she was insane, "They're exhausting!"

Laughing, Kagome teased, "What's the matter? A big strong hanyou like you can't handle a bunch of kids!" Crossing his arms across his chest, Inuyasha protested, "That's not funny!"

Returning the now empty bento to her bag, Kagome stood up and held her hand out to Inuyasha, "C;mon Inuyasha, don't be mad. I was only teasing." Looking up at her smiling face, Inuyasha knew he could not get mad at her, and followed her up the trail. They stopped to admire the altars with food offerings and small shrines that could be seen along the train.

"I smell something delicious!" Inuyasha commented sniffing the air.

"But you just ate," Kagome commented as she followed Inuyasha up the path. "You can't still be hungry!" She caught up to him at a part of the train where the torii gates stopped at a clearing. To the right was a small altar with burning incense providing a gentle fragrance. To the left of the trail was a hidden traditional structure.

"The scent is coming from there," Inuyasha explained pointing at the structure. They looked at each other and smiled. Feeling adventurous they walked over to the structure and found the entrance on the other side. Climbing up a couple of steps, they found the shoji door to be slightly open.

Inside they could see several long tables in which various strange looking people were seated with steaming bowls placed before them.

"I think its some kind of restaurant," Kagome mused.

"They're kitsune," Inuyasha whispered. "Its on their scent." Suddenly a young kitsune with long fluffy white hair restrained at the top of his head and characteristic green eyes came to the shoji door and opened it wide.

"Ah Taisho-sama, please come in," the young kitsune announced. Inuyasha glared at him, "How the hell do you know my name?"

The young kitsune looked at him quizzically, "You come in here with your wife and children."

"I think he means your brother," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. Suddenly Inuyasha's features relaxed and pointed to his ears, "I ain't the Taisho you know!"

"You look and smell a lot like the Taisho I know," the kitsune mumbled aloud. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"Don't be so dense!" a pretty buy short kitsune with her white hair piled atop her hair in an elaborate fashion said to him. Turning to Inuyasha, she politely asked, "Are you related to Sesshomaru Taisho."

"I'm his brother," Inuyasha stated. Smiling she led them to a table, "Well have a seat then. We serve the best kitsune udon in all of Japn!" As Kagome sat at the table, she scolded Inuyasha, "Don't be rude. Sit down."

Tentatively, Inuyasha sat down eyeing the kitsune and the patrons in the place. He suspected that they had found the legendary foxes of the inari. At the other end of the table both Inuyasha and Kagome could hear two teenagers much like themselves talk about school.

"I don't understand how Sensei Taisho can make us memorize all that information," a girl with a long ponytail complained. Her shorthaired companion agreed, She's so strict! Her and Sesshomaru are suited to each other."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha closed his eyes and cracked his knuckles in annoyance.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome quizzically asked, having heard the conversation. Inuyasha calmly explained, "Rin teaches ancient runes at Yukiyanagi. Today she gave an exam in one of her classes. I'm going to give them a piece of my mind."

"Calm down," Kagome whispered reaching across the table taking his hands into hers. "They're just upset about the exam is all." The pretty young kitsune with her hair piled on top of her head appeared at the table with two large steaming bowls of noodles, "There you go Taisho-san, The house kitsune udon"

"Oh thank you," Kagome smiled. "How much do we owe you?"

"Oh nothing," the girl replied. "This is on the house." Kagome, being polite, protested, "Its no big deal. We can pay."

"You can pay the next time you come here. Just enjoy our kitsune udon. It is very good."

The two girls at the other end of the table turned to look at Kagome and Inuyasha, having heard the name Taisho. Smirking Inuyasha coyly said to the girls, "You know, you two wenches really need to find more private places to talk about your professors. You never know who may be listening, like perhaps me, Sesshomaru's brother."

"We're really sorry," the girl with the short hair apologized as her friend nodded in agreement, "We did not mean to insult anyone in your family."

"Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded. "Just let it go. They are not worth your time." Another smirk crept across Inuyasha's face, "You're right, Kagome. They're not worth your time or my time."

Ignoring the two girls, Inuyasha and Kagome picked up their spoons and tasted the broth.

"Oh this is good," Inuyasha smiled as he chewed on the fried tofu and fat noodles that make kitsune udon so famous. "I wonder why my good for nothing brother never told me about this place."

"That's because this place is not visible to all travelers," an older kitsune male with 3 tails explained. He had long silky hair that hung past his back down to his knees and pale green eyes. Sitting down on the bench next to Inuyasha, he explained.

"Along the trail there are many restaurants that will serve noodles to travelers of the shrine. But while most people say they believe that the kitsune are the messengers of the inari, most don't truly believe it in their hearts."

"And because most don't believe it, they don't see the magic that is around them. Our restaurant is a magical one, only open to those who still truly believe in magic. And udon make by the kitsune is said to bring luck."

"Luck," Inuyasha whispered. "I don't believe much in luck."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. The kitsune laughed as he stood up, "You may say that, but you did find your way here."

Scowling, Inuyasha watched as the kistune smile at them and return to the kitchen, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kagome giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, "I think he just wants you to think about believing in the power of magic."

Inuyasha smirked as the two girls quickly packed up their belongings, paid for their meal, and left the noodle shop in haste, "Serves them right!"

"Don't worry about them," Kagome said. "They are not even important." Inuyasha nodded in agreement returning to his udon. He began to eat with his usual rapid pace but paused as he noticed Kagome was taking her time to enjoy her noodles. Inuyasha paused for a moment, then began to eat much slower noticing how savory the broth was, how flavorful the fried tofu, and how firm the noodles were. This was perfection. And perhaps, Kagome was on to something.

If he was swallowing whole meals whole and missing out on the flavors, what else was he missing. He had been so obsessed with hiding himself from embarrassment he had inadvertently pushed Kagome away. And how he wanted to kiss her. This was madness and this was going to end now.

"Inuyasha."

"Eh?"

"Are you alright?" With a look of determination on his face Inuyasha explained, "I have this annoyingly bad habit of obsessing over the little things that I miss the whole picture."

Reaching across the table, Kagome touched Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha blushed resisting the urge to pull away. Leaning closer across the table, Kagome whispered, "You can learn to break that habit."

"I want to," Inuyasha whispered back as his eyes met Kagome's. A pot of tea and cups were suddenly deposited on the table and the young kitsune with the elaborate hairstyle apologized loudly, "I'm terribly sorry! I should have brought this earlier."

Immediately, Inuyasha's and Kagome's hands separated, the emotion of the moment vanished. Kagome forced a smile, "Oh don't worry about it. The udon is good on its own."

A look of frustration came over the girl's face, "Did I interrupt something?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads as Kagome politely stated, "No, not at all."

Frowning, Inuyasha returned to his udon grumbling something about "pointless interruptions." Quietly finishing their noodles the pair thanked their hosts and continued on the trail.

"I wonder how long 'till we reach the top," Kagome mused. Crossing his arms across his chest and tucking them into his sleeves, Inuyasha huffed, "What's at the top anyway?"

"There is another shrine at the top of the mountain, "Kagome explained. "I've never been up there but I really want to see it."

"Its just another shrine," Inuyasha sarcastically commended as they continued up the trail. As he watched Kagome smile at his comment, Inuyasha had to ask, "What is that look on your face for?"

"You're so predictable," Kagome calmly stated as she walked past him up the trail. Growling, Inuyasha demanded an explanation, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You always like to act like you don't care," Kagome explained. "But you usually do."

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered as he followed Kagome as she climbed up the trail. Suddenly Kagome paused and gasped, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Inuyasha asked scanning the landscape. But Kagome did not need to answer as a white fox with three tails appeared amongst the trees. It appeared to be pointing up the hill with its paw before running up a few feet before pausing to look at Inuyasha and Kagome once more.

"I think it he wants us to follow him," Kagome whispered growing more excited. As the fox led them up the mountain stopping occasionally to make sure Inuyasha and Kagome were following, Kagome began to run after the fox. Inuyasha smiled as he watched her. Running after her, they soon found themselves at the top. Kagome was looking around using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"The fox! She's gone!" Kagome explained.

"She just wanted to lead us here," Inuyasha explained. "But we have to figure out why for ourselves." Kagome led Inuyasha to the shrine where a view of the city of Kyoto was laid out before them.

"I can't even see my village," Inuyasha mused.

"The Onmyogi villages are hidden from ordinary humans. The big buildings that can not be hidden will look like ruins," Kagome explained as a soft breeze rustled her kimono. A priestess with white hair that ran down her back passed by her and bowed low to her, "Good afternoon young miko."

Stunned Kagome watched the priest walk into the shrine, "How did he know?"

Intrigued, Kagome chased after her, finally catching up to her, "Excuse me, excuse me!" The priest turned around, her voluminous garments flowing with the movements of her body, "Yes young miko."

"How do you know I'm a miko," Kagome breathlessly asked. "I'm not wearing my robes."

"My dear, I can sense it in you," the priest explained. "I can sense that you are a very powerful miko, is that true?"

Kagome nodded as she looked at the priest, "May I ask your name?"

"Tanaka," the priest replied. "If you don't mind me asking, what shrine are you from?"

"The Higurashi Shrine. I am Kagome Higurashi," Kagome proudly explained. The priest motioned for her to follow her as they walked around the shrine, "Ah that's a beautiful shrine with a rich history. And are you attending Yukiyanagi Academy?"

"I am," Kagome answered. "I will be starting there soon. Are you familiar with the school?" The priest nodded thoughtfully, "Of course. And the hanyou, is he your protector or perhaps something more?"

"He's a, uh," Kagome stammered blushing. Chuckling softly, Tanaka smiled, "You do not need to answer that. But a young miko as powerful as yourself needs guidance, training."

"But that is what Yukiyanagi will teach me," Kagome countered. Tanaka scratched her head, "Yukiyanagi will teach you the ways of the Onmyogi but you will not learn the skills needed to be a strong miko."

Kagome looked at the priest warily unsure of his motives. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and firmly asked the priest, "What do you want of me?" Tanaka looked down at Kagome, "Many, many moons ago powerful miko were not hard to come by. But as man modernized and built machines, fewer and fewer people believed in magic that eventually most of the miko you see at the shrines today have little to no spiritual powers."

"Many priests with spiritual powers, like me, believe that the miko are dying out. I refuse to believe that. I have found many miko that contain spiritual powers. But for many seasons I have waited hoping that a young miko with powers as strong as yours would step onto the shrine. Until today, that is."

"Do you want to train me?" Kagome asked, her heart beating fast in her chest. Tanaka nodded, "I will be honest, I will train you hard. But by the time you leave Yukiyanagi Academy you will be a very powerful miko."

Kagome was silent for a moment then nodded, "Yes, I'll do it." She followed the old priest to the other side of the shrine, listening to her as she told of the history of the shrine, the inari families that roamed the mountainside, and the work of the kami.

"Look after that hanyou," Tanaka sternly told Kagome before she walked off to perform her duties. "The inari are telling me that the kami are pleased that you two are together."

Kagome returned to the front of the shrine where she found Inuyasha perched in a lush tree. Not caring who saw him, Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Kagome, "What was that all about?"

"That priest wants to train me to be a miko," Kagome explained. Inuyasha nodded as they walked around the shrine, "You were born to be a miko." They paused as they found a small group of people lined up around a young man who was writing something in a notebook.

"He writes your name in the book," Kagome explained. "Only visitors who have made it this far can do this." Inuyasha could care less but he and Kagome waited and had their names put into the book. Silently they headed down the mountain. As he glanced over at Kagome, Inuyasha noticed that she had yawned. After stopping to purchase a couple of amulets for passing a difficult exam at the shrine at the bottom of the mountain they both decided to head home.

"C'mon, Inuyasha gruffily stated as he led Kagome to the woods.

"Where are we going?" Kagome protested. Inuyasha kneeled before her, "Get on my back."

"Why? We can walk," Kagome argued. Sighing, Inuyasha added, "Look, you're tired. Just climb on my back and I'll get you home so you can rest."

"We've walked for greater distances under harsher circumstances!" Inuyasha stood up straight and looked at Kagome with frustration on his face, "Dammit! I'm rude and you complain, I do something nice and you refuse. What do you want from me?"

Kagome clenched her fists in anger and was about to shout the command of the subduing spell, but paused as she realized that she just killed what could have been a sweet moment. Attempting to reclaim the moment, Kagome faked a yawn, "I guess you're right."

They quickly traveled through Kyoto leaping over rooftop after rooftop. Kagome smiled, enjoying the feel of traveling on Inuyasha's back. But soon they were back in the village of xxxx.

"It looks like no one is home," Inuyasha observed out loud. "Do you want something to drink? Tea?"

Kagome shook her head as he led her to the dining table where she sat down. He took her backpack to his bedroom and returned "Are you sure you don't want tea?"

"I'm fine. I feel better now, actually," Kagome said looking at him. Inuyasha looked crestfallen for a moment then stood up and headed to the kitchen. Kagome quickly followed him, "What the matter?"

"I'm going to take the kettle off the stove," Inuyasha muttered. Immediately, Kagome felt horrible. Once again, Inuyasha was doing something nice for her and once again she was pushing him away. Running after him, Kagome quickly changed her mind, "Wait! I'll drink your tea!"

Moments later, Kagome was seated at the table with Inuyasha next to her, a pot of tea before them. Kagome inhaled the sweet scent of the tea and took a sip.

"This is wonderful," Kagome smiled. Blushing slightly, Inuyasha whispered, Thank you."

"Where did you get it? I want to bring some back for my mother."

"I, uh," Inuyasha stammered, "Made it myself. I mean I bought the whole leaves and combined different leaves to make that. I can, uh, make more." His cheeks grew red with embarrassment as he gazed at Kagome's eyes.

"That would be nice," Kagome whispered leaning a bit closer as her heart began to beat faster. Inuyasha shakily took her hands into his, hoping that his hands were not too clammy, feeling his heart beating though his chest. Hoping Kagome would not be too angry Inuyasha leaned forward.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered before realizing what was about to happen. Seizing the moment she waited so long for, Kagome closed her eyes and leaned closer to Inuyasha feeling her lips against his. Surprised, Inuyasha closed his eyes and moved his lips with Kagome. And after what seemed like an eternity they broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes. Inuyasha moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and brought her close to him.

"You, you're trembling," Kagome quietly spoke. Nuzzling her neck, Inuyasha whispered into her ear, "So are you." The two sat there in each others arms, not saying a word, merely content to be in each others company.

"Look," Inuyasha began. "I was cast out of society not long after my mother died. I was still very small and things I should have learned I did not. So please don't get mad at me if I mess up. I'm trying very hard."

Kagome gasped. She had suspected his childhood was harsh but to hear it from Inuyasha himself was difficult. But she had questions and decided to ask, "How old were you?"

"Six or seven summers," Inuyasha quietly replied. Kagome gripped his shoulder and sniffed, "So very young. Too young."

"Its okay," Inuyasha whispered hugging her closer. "Its over and I have a second chance now."

"Tadaima!" Rin called out as she entered the house. Loosening his grip on Kagome, Inuyasha laughed, "I see the zoo is home."

*****

The Fushimi Inari Shrine in Kyoto was featured in _Memoires of a Geisha_. Its a wonderful, spiritual place that I hope to return to again soon. As we walked along the trail, we could feel the presence of the kami. Along the trail there are restaurants that serve kitsune udon-udon with fried tofu. Sadly we took a wrong turn on the trail and never made it to the top-I guess I will have to return to finally make it to the top and have my name written down. I bought a sacred arrow from a miko at that shrine.


End file.
